


A Different Sunshine Story

by FullTimeWeeb



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Headcanon, Slice of Life, plz don´t kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullTimeWeeb/pseuds/FullTimeWeeb
Summary: This is mostly me liking some weird shit and trying to give some physical form to that, so bare it.I am going to try to make this funny and absolutely not serious, the explanation is the first chapter, bye





	1. What if

The universe that we know is nothing more than one of the multiple possibilities (of the blazblue), in this multiple universes a lot of things are different or the only different thing is that you are 1cm taller or smaller than you actually are.  
The questions that can be asked are limitless

  
• What if Chika was the one who inspired Honoka?  
• What if Umi was shameless?  
• What if Eli doesn´t like chocolate.  
• What if the school years are switched?  
• What if guilty crown was good?  
• What if the girls of µ’s and A-rise were the mothers of the aqours girls?

  
But I am not here to tackle ridicules things like the guilty crown one, what I want you to read is how the things would be if let´s say Umi has to deal with a younger Yoshiko, Umi has to confront a triple onegai from Kotori Yoshiko and Kanan, Dia trying her best to be next in the line of the Nishikino´s doctors, Nico and Dia vs the double combo washi washi max mother and daughter (like the Kamehameha father son but with Mari and Nozomi),Hanayo dealing with a family of one phrases people (Nya,Zura,Yousoro).  
All of this is what this story is about hope you like it or if you don´t like it well that is also good everyone is free to have an opinion, also I am going to throw here the setting in order to win time, also of the also the chapter all are going to be random except some of them.

1 Honoka  
a. Married to Tsubasa  
b. Mother of Chika  
c. Is the owner of a second Homura with Yukiho  
d. 27 years old

  
2\. Umi  
a. Married to Kotori  
b. Mother of Yoshiko and Kanan  
c. Actual master of the Sonoda schools  
d. 27 years old

  
3\. Kotori  
a. Married to Umi  
b. Mother of Yoshiko and Kanan  
c. Opened her own boutique called minalinski  
d. 27 years old

  
4\. Hanayo  
a. Married to Rin  
b. Mother of You and Hanamaru  
c. Works at a veterinary  
d. 26 years old

  
5\. Rin  
a. Married to Hanayo  
b. Mother of You and Hanamaru  
c. Works as a personal trainer wants to open a big sport center  
d. 26 years old

  
6\. Maki  
a. Married to Nico  
b. Mother of Dia and Ruby  
c. Doctor in chief of the Nishikino hospital  
d. 26 years old

  
7\. Nico  
a. Married to Maki  
b. Mother of Dia and Ruby  
c. Ex idol actual Houswife , sometimes helps kotori  
d. 28 years old

  
8\. Nozomi  
a. Married to Eli  
b. Mother of Mari  
c. Kinder teacher  
d. 28 years old

  
9\. Eli  
a. Married to Nozomi  
b. Mother of Mari  
c. Account at a company, also owner of a small ballet studio  
d. 28 years old

  
10\. Tsubasa  
a. Married to Honoka  
b. Mother of Chika  
c. Ex idol works as a teacher at UTX  
d. 28 years old

  
11\. Anju  
a. Married to Erena  
b. Mother of Riko  
c. Ex idol Works with Kotori  
d. 28 years old

  
12\. Erena  
a. Married to Erena  
b. Mother of Riko  
c. Ex idol Works at same company as Eli  
d. 28 years old


	2. Umi´s Finishing Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "mother show me your finishing move" said a cheerful Yoshiko to Umi who could only blink awkwardly

 It was a beautiful morning at the Sonoda household the four people that inhabit the home were all sleeping anyone could say this is the perfect day to relax and take a break, but Umi Sonoda wasn´t that person. She woke up early and went for a run around the park that was close to her home, but when she was about to leave her house the first surprise of the day hit her. In front of her wearing a green hoodie with a dolphin on the left side was her older daughter Kanan, she was standing there with her arms at her side staring at Umi and after a while she starts speaking "Mother where are you going and Why didn´t you wake me up to go running with you,again".

Umi made a habit of running with Kanan very early in the morning since she was seven years old and never missed a day of running with her, but since that day she started acting weird, that day 2 weeks ago.

 

_-TWO WEEKS AGO-_

It was a Sunday morning and the Sonoda family was eating breakfast together, everything was normal Kotori was heaving a cup of tea,her wife Umi was reading the newspaper while drinking coffee from her mug that has the words "best archer mom and the picture of a smile face with horns and a dolphin"in front of them were their daughters both of them having a plate of beacon with scramble eggs with a salad on side, yeah everything was perfect until the younger one Yoshiko opened her mouth to ask something.

"Mother when are you going to teach me the sonoda style finishing move?", Umi put down her mug and with a confused look asked her daughter "My finishing move?", "yes mother your finishing move , I know that I only started learning kendo very recently but I really want you to show me the finishing move , you know that technique that is passed generation to generation from a Sonoda to another ", all of this said while having the most bright smile that Umi has ever seeing on her life. This was Umi´s weak point that sweet smile that made her fall in love with her wife has been inherited by her two daughters.

Umi froze there she was one the most serious people and things like this would be corrected immediately but she can´t do that, this is her young daughter also when she thought of telling her the truth, she felt a dark aura next to her, but when she move her head the only thing she saw was Kotori drinking her tea with a smile on her face. Umi was nervous and thinking too fast how to handle this and then it hit her, "Yoshiko who told you about that?" said a very concerned Umi.

"Oh,it was aunt Nozomi. That time when you took us to her house for Mari´s birthday she did some technique to aunt Nico that she fainted immediately, I asked her if she could teach me that", for a moment Umi was even more worried and thinking that Nozomi teached her daughter that shameless thing she do but what Yoshiko told her comforted her a little at least, "she said no because it was something only a Toujo could use and that I should ask you about your finishing move because it was something awesome and cool". The only thing that appear on Umi´s mind was an image of Nozomi doing a smug smile.

Umi´s eyes moved fast and side to side trying to find help in the rest of her family, Kotori was just smiling, then she looks to Kanan who just made an X with her arms, she was alone on this until she remembered her final hope her other best friend, she grabbed her phone from the table but when she was about to touch the name of the contact Kotori´s phone rang it was Honoka "Oh hi Honoka-chan, yes our reunion is still on march I am bringing Kanan with me , oh Hanayo-chan is already there with You-chan, well I´m going bye", a minute later Kotori went out of the house with Kanan, Umi was again alone with Yoshiko.

After 5 minutes of pure silence Umi was almost at the edge of her nerves and talked without thinking "Yoshiko sorry I can´t show you the move because , we don´t have one for swords but I have one for the bow hahahahaha", the smile of her daughter only became even large "OHHHHHH MOTHER THAT´S EVEN MORE COOLER PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME SEE IT , WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE MOVE", Umi sinked herself,the truth is that yes she has a move with her bow, it was something she promised herself to not do ever again after her idol days, so without thinking again she just said "tha.. that would ruin the surprise Yoshiko, I can show you the move in a month I need to practice the move again hahahahaj".

- _THE PRESENT-_

"Sorry Kanan but I still don´t know what to do about this thing with Yoshiko and I don´t want to repeat that time when she discovered that santa wasn´t real , the funny thing is that Yoshiko know that santa isn´t real and Maki still not but that is not the point right now" said Umi while sighing, Kanan only smile and said "we can work on that later mother first let´s go running" , Umi smile and went with her daughter.

_-TWO WEEKS LATER-_

Umi was nervous in front of her was a target and beside her, her daughters and wife, she really don´t want to disappoint Yoshiko that was actually the last thing she would ever do, but how is she gonna pull some finishing move out of nowhere, she turn her head and saw Kotori, Kanan and Yoshiko smiling then everything became clear even if she can´t pull something with lights and sounds she still was very good at this , so she could show her family how amazing she still was, she took a deep breath and scream.

"LOVE ARROW SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT" and after that the next thing she heard was a scream and the sound of Kotori fainting beside her with a lovely smile on her face, "I still got it" was the thing Umi thought then "MOTHER YOUR MOVE WAS AMAZING, IT WAS SO POWERFUL THAT MOM COULDN´T HANDLE THE AMOUNT OF AWESOMENESS" then Yoshiko start posing and said "but me the great Yohane easily handled and also onee-chan because she is the best".

with a smile on her face Umi went and helped her wife standing up and thinking how close that was.

_-MEANWHILE AT THE AYASE HOUSEHOLD-_

"KYAAAAAA, **Mommy** aunt Alisa fainted", next to Mari was Nozomi holding a card and thinking "so that was the cards were referring to a mysterious event".  

_-OMAKE-_

Kanan: Yoshiko I am not sure this is a good idea , grandfather is not going to be happy if you broke something.

Yo ~~shiko~~ Hane: don´t sweat it onee-chan, mother said that the Sonodas don´t have a sword finishing move then I am going to make one, also I have been practicing

Kanan: Yeah like 2 months.

Said Kanan while having an annoyed face  

Yoshiko: well here I go.

Kanan: Yoshiko wai...

Kanan couldn´t finish her sentence when yoshiko went and slash a wooden doll with her shinai 

Yoshiko: mouuuuuuuuu nothing happened. Said Yoshiko while making a sad face

Kanan went to her side and put her hand on Yoshiko´s shoulder and told her that at least for her it was awesome and that they should go back because her grandmother was about to arrive.

But without both of them noticing their grandfather was watching everything and with a proud smile he approached the wooden doll to put it on the storage room, but his mouth almost fall when he realized that the doll has all the back part destroyed and with a doubtful expression he only said "Yoshiko has the potential to do the Fallen Dragon Phoenix Slash, not even Umi could did it that´s why I didn´t told her about it" 

 

  

    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well next week turned to be today XD, I am grateful for the people who wanted to read this and please tell me if you liked.  
> Any advice is great , also You´s birthday is like in 3 days I will try to post something that day or at least the next two.  
> Bye and have an awesome day


	3. YOUSORO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s you birthday my dudes, here is a chapter celebrating that is super rushed so yeah hope you like it

April 17th for some people it could be another common day , a bad memory, the day of an exam but for the Hoshizora/Koizumi family was the birthday of their oldest daughter You Hoshizora.

Rin, Hanayo and Hanamaru have been planning this day for almost 5 months in anticipation, everything was in place , the cake made by Hanayo with the help of Honoka and Kotori, Hanamaru watched over Rin all the time because she could easily spill the beans so it was her daughter job to avoid that. Next the presents Hanayo made a custom boat captain hat for her daughter, Rin bought tickets for a famous Aquarium in a place called Uchiura and Hanamaru who previously helped in Kotori´s boutique in order to get some money bought her big sister a easy to understand book about boats.

Hanamaru waked up earlier to prepare the surprise with her mothers so when the clock marked 7 am the three girls went to You´s bed and at the same moment they started singing"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR YOU , HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" with obviously a zura and nya at the end of the song.

You waked up alarmed but in a second her eyes shinned with happiness because in front of her were her mothers with party poppers and her sister holding a cake with a boat motif that said "happy 11th birthday You", her mouth created a smile and with the same energy said "THANK YOU" and jumped from her bed to hug her mothers, then Hanamaru passed the cake to Rin and also hugged You, this was the start of a great day.

"Well girls it´s time to eat breakfast, I made extra portions for you Maru and bought a special mikan pan for all of us I know it´s your favorite You", everyone on the room left to the kitchen to eat breakfast, when You arrived to the living room she saw 2 boxes with a ribbon and turned her head to her family, they only nodded and then You started to open them. When she opened the first box and saw a white captain hat, she almost fainted this is what she always wanted, she put it on her head inmeaditaly and start saying Yousoro while saluting, Rin started to take pictures of her daughter and sent them to her family and friends with the caption "Look at my little sailor isn´t she the most beautiful thing in all the seas Nya" all that with an emote of a cat,boat,rice ball and book.

The family chat with her and Hanayo parents started to explode with a lot of "that´s my granddaughter she will be the best sailor in Japan, NO THE WORLD", while this was happening You started to open Hanamaru´s box and found a white book with a lot of boats on the cover, her excitement was at full speed she went and hugged Hanamaru again then Hanamaru made the same salute as You and said "YOUSORO ZURA",then both of the girls made the salute at the same all while saying yousoro, Rin didn´t lose time and took more pictures and repeating the same process, this time with the caption " my little girls are yousoroing , I love being a mother" while adding the same emoticons.

Hanayo just stood there smiling thinking how lucky she was there to see her daughters being full of happiness but the moment didn´t last long because she remembered that they need to start going to the train station in order to go to Uchiura and with all her mother and wife authority proclaimed "Rin, You, Maru start eating right now because we need to go out for You´s final present so eat and then go to take a bath" her family only responded with a "Nya, Zura, Yousoro".

The family went to the train station and boarded the train to Uchiura, during the trip Rin felt sleep on Hanayo´s lap while You and Hanamaru used each other head as support, the trip took 2 hours of time. When they went out of the train station they noticed immediately  the difference between Tokyo and this place everything was more relaxing that the big city, Hanayo made a mental note to tell the others about this place for a group vacation, but their time was running low the tickets that Rin got included a special event with the aquarium mascot called Uchichi and it was about to start.

They arrived 5 minutes before the event started, it was a simple event, the mascot did some poses, gave ballons to the children and let them took pictures with him, obviously You and Maru took pictures with him,pictures that Rin also sent but this was not the thing that Rin wanted, no she was waiting for a different thing to start. Rin knew because of one of the people she trained told her that during this events sometimes there was a contest for the parents in order to win a plushie with the form of the mascot. It was a trivia contest about the sea life so in order to win this she and Hanayo studied the last two months every night even recurring to Nozomi and Umi hellish study method but everything was for her daughter.

As Rin´s acquaintance told her the event started, Rin and Hanayo swept the competition but during the last round of the contest the rules included elimination Rin didn´t pass to the last round but Hanayo did it, it was her against another mother who really wanted the plushie for her son, but today was not the day for that mother, something inside Hanayo emerged it was a vicious sense of victory that Rin only saw one time, one time where Hanayo bought the last special edition blue ray of an idol concert the other people in the store not even tried to fight Hanayo for the item.

Rin said to their daughters " Sorry Nya, I couldn´t win but look at Kayo-chin girls she is fired up" and with a scream said " GO KAYO-CHIN YOU CAN DO IT NYA", her daughters did the same "GO MOM".

This time was different that sense of victory combined with her mother instinct was something that could make even Umi fear, the moment that the lady who was reading the questions finished reading the question, Hanayo already pressed the button to answer, the other mother couldn´t even fight back Hanayo was too fast, the pattern continued for the rest of the round and at the end Hanayo was the winner with her eyes closed and a smile she turned to look at her family who only ran and hugged her.

Afer seeing all the aquarium and with a lot of pictures taken, they went back to the train station while chatting on the way back, You looked amazed at the sea and said to her mothers " I want to start swimming and then when I am older I want to be a captain to take both of you and Maru in my boat to a beautiful place like this", Rin started to cry while hugging her family, Hanamaru laugh and Hanayo only said "yes sweetie, you can do everything you want and propose" because after everything she went during high school she knew for sure that if you work hard you can do what you want.

At arriving on Tokyo Hanayo received a message saying that the surprise was ready and they could go back to home. When they opened their home door a loud "SURPRISE" could be heard, You looked around her living room.Everyone was there, her friends, her aunts , even her grandparents, after 3 hours of fun and enjoyment everyone went back to their respective home, You and Hanamaru were sleeping while hugging the uchichi plushie, Rin and Hanayo put her daughters in their room and with a last "Happy birthday" they turned off the light and went to their room to sleep.

"You know Rin-chan, thanks for everything you gave me all this years, never on my dreams I thought about a day like today" Rin just launched herself onto his wife and while rubbing her cheek with her only said "no problem Kayo-chin  it was a pleasure nya".

- _OMAKE-_

it was before going back to Tokyo on the road to the station Hanayo excused herself and went to a store to buy a special rice ball that is only sell it on Uchiura, Hanayo arrived to the store and went to the register to buy the rice ball and some other things for her family.

Clerk: What I can do for you customer.

Hanayo: Hi I want this instant ramen, Bread and the special rice ball please.

Clerk: oh sorry Mrs the lady over there just ordered the last rice ball but she is searching some other thing.

When Hanayo looked where the store clerck pointed she could see the same woman that lose to her on the aquarium, the woman also saw Hanayo and in a matter of seconds went out of the store running and screaming "please don´t harm me you can have it"

Hanayo stood there blinking.  

 

 

 

         

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this like hell , anything for You´s birthday. Well happy birthday You hope you and aqours have more adventures in the future.  
> Also you know that the teletubies are like 10 ft tall that thing will not let me sleep tonight.  
> Bye and have a great night.  
> PD: the next one is going to be a short one for Maki´s birthday


	4. I am pregnant Maki , Again....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is during the time that Yoshiko, Ruby and Maru haven´t been born, for the second years only You has been born so Honoka and Anju are still waiting for Chika and Riko .

"Nico I think it is time for you to tell us the reason you summoned us here so quickly" said Umi who was getting impatient because of the waiting, "Ok , ok I called all you here today because I need to tell all of you something very important , I know that all of you are capable of keeping the secret and not telling Maki, also boob monster is here because if I called only Eli she eventually would tell her and Tsubasa is here because she needed a rest from Honoka".

Umi,Kotori,Eli,Nozomi and Tsubasa have been called by nico by a message that said "PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP COME QUICKLY TO MY HOUSE AND DON´T TELL MAKI", Hanayo is not here because she recently gave birth.

"Well nicocchi spill the beans or would I need to washi washi the truth out of you?" after saying this Nozomi start walking very slowly to nico with her hands in front of the poor black haired girl but went Nozomi was about to catch her pray "I AM PREGNANT...... AGAIN", everyone in the room became silent except Tsubasa who during the time Nico took to speak felt sleep and started to talk in dreams "no, NO, NO HONOKA PLEASE DON´T EAT THAT BREAD IT HAVE BEEN IN THE FRIDGE FOR 3 MONTHS".

"Nico I know you, what is the REAL reason you called us, we are your friends you can tell us anything", "thanks Eli" after saying that nico sighed " the problem is that Maki has been very stressed because of her work this lasts months, she arrives very late and tired, I can see that but she doesn´t say anything and after saying hi to me she goes to play with Dia, she really doesn´t want to repeat what happened with her during childhood and on the top of that her birthday is tomorrow so I really want for her to relax and enjoy a little time with us. If I tell her that I am pregnant she would start to worry and stress like what happened with Dia, I really need your help guys, I don´t know what to do" all of this was said by Nico with a very sad face.

"No Honoka I can´t get you a new york hot dog at 3 am in Japan.....ZZZZZZZ", "okay we really need to help Tsubasa but not now".

"Nico I know that you are very worried about Maki , trust me Kotori didn´t told me about our new daughter because she didn´t want me to worry more and I admit that I exaggerated a little during the time with Kanan. So please trust in Maki,I know you can solve this together", "yes Nico-chan, Umi-chan is right you and Maki can solve this together also both of you are not alone we and your mothers are here to help with anything we can", "Nicocchi please have more trust in you and Maki" Eli only nodded.

"Thank you everyone I really appreciate this, you don´t know how much" this time the face that Nico had was a smile," Honoka please I need to go to work tomorrow ,your mom is coming to help.....". "Okay change of plans we are helping Tsubasa right now" Everyone in the room said yes.

So after planning  a way to help Tsubasa, everyone started to plan Maki´s birthday, it was going to be a simple reunion in Umi and Kotori home after 6 pm with everyone including the two full pregnant nightmares Honoka and Anju, the grandmas were going to take care of the children to help reduce the stress and Nico already called Maki´s father to get him to make Maki take a day off nothing could go wrong right?

Well the truth was very different, during the morning Nico tried to surprise Maki with a lingerie she bought but her new body say something else, after discarding that idea Nico thought about making Maki her favorite breakfast but then Nico felt nausea and spent 2 hours in the bathroom with a very worried Maki waiting at the other side of the door. 

"Nico-chan are you all right?" , "yes, Maki-chan I ate something bad yesterday don´t worry I am going to be all right after a while" Maki didn´t buy it she was a doctor she knew something was off with Nico but decide it to let it slide for now. After a horrible intent of surprising Maki in the morning they went to eat lunch with Maki´s and Nico´s family at least that part went well except for a moment where Nico started to cry because of the change of mood in order to save Nico her mother said that Nico was really happy to be with a big family like this and also herself think that.

They arrived at Kotori´s home at the planned hour everyone was there with the exception of Hanayo and Rin who sent a video with them and a her little You saying happy birthday to Maki, Nico looked at Maki and felt calm because she seem relaxed.

The rest of the night went good, everyone wished Maki a happy birthday and gave her some presents, Kotori and Umi gave her a dress made by Kotori with the help of Umi it was lovely, Honoka and Tsubasa got Maki a pair of tickets for a piano concert next month, Anju and Erena because of the fact that they only started being friends with the rest of the girls very recently got Maki a gift card for a very good shop finally Nozomi and Eli gave Maki a heart pendant with space for 3 pictures. After Maki blew the candles of her cake she went and hugged Nico with all her strength and with a happy and lovely face told her "Thanks Nico-chan you always know what to give me when I really needed, this party I really liked and forget about not giving me a gift you have been giving me presents since we were in high school, some of them irreplaceable" Maki said that while looking at her ring and thinking about her little daughter.

and that was exactly what Nico needed to understand what her friends told her yesterday , Maki loved her and she loved Maki , both of them would handle this, so she said with a grin on her face "oh poor Maki-chan , the great Nico ni didn´t forget her number 1 fan in the world I have your gift right here" after saying that Nico pointed to her belly, Maki didn´t react she only ask "Did you bought new underwear?".

Nico looked at her friends who could only smile awkwardly, "I am pregnant Maki-chan", "ohhh you are pregnant that is also coo............, WAIT YOU ARE PREGNANT SINCE WHEN? , wait I was the only one who didn´t know?"

"if it make you feel better I also didn´t know Maki-chan" said Honoka who was immediately scolded by Umi.

"You know what Nico-chan, this this this this" Nico thought the worst, Maki looked angry but what happen next left Nico speechless " this is the best gift in the world Nico-chan thank you, Dia made me realize a lot of things about me and now I can share that with another beautiful member of our family , really Nico-chan thank you".

Everyone smiled at the scene except Tsubasa who was already sleep and talking in dreams.... again.

-OMAKE-

Maki: well Nico-chan I only hope this time we can put a normal name on our daughter, the first one was called Dia so..

Nico; that would not work Maki-chan , the daughter of the great Nico ni needs a great name to represent all her awesomeness, what is more I already know what we are going to call her , she is going to be named Ruby Nishikino.

After hearing that Maki took her things and went to her parents house.

   

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop making this things at 1 am , also I am going to post another Nico/Maki tomorrow hopefully earlier than this.  
> also of the also HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKI you tsundere tomato.  
> See you next time and I am really happy for the people who like this I am having a lot of fun making this things , to conclude I added a extra scene to the first chapter the one with Umi and Yoshiko


	5. Do not mess with Nico´s kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come Maki-chan , girls. The great Nico ni has something for all of you HEHEHEHEHEH"
> 
> "mom what do we do she took the car keys we can´t escape to grandma house", at that moment Nico puri started to sound and they knew they were dead.

The days after Nico retired from being an idol were monotonous for some people and others talk it in magazines of how boring her life was now but that was not true at least for herself. She married the love of her life, she got to live in a big house , she finally helped her mother and brothers, her mother and father in law loved her , she got more amazing friends thanks to Honoka , she has two amazing talented  and beautiful daughters and finally thanks to Maki Nico finally got a big  kitchen with everything she would ever wished.

Yeah that Kitchen was her pride and joy, she was the queen of that place and obviously as a queen she would defend her kingdom from invaders in this case everyone that was not Nico , Ruby or Dia even Maki wasn´t welcomed there. Because of that Maki always wanted to show Nico that she was capable of cooking something herself so with that objective Maki recruited the help of her daughters and started practicing at her parents place, so after almost 6 months of practice Maki was capable of making an egg and obviously she was proud of that fact.

"Well mom I finally did it , I cooked a plate of scrambled eggs" said a proud Maki who after setting the kitchen in fire twice , destroying a ridiculous amount of eggs , making monstruos creations , sending her daughters and parents to their own hospital because of a case of food poison, finally made something edible but first someone need to taste it . Obviously after all that her family didn´t taste Maki final creation so that mission was in the shoulder of the most brave warrior of all µ’s that was the swift and mighty Hoshizora Rin.

"Aunt Rin are you sure you want to do this , Ruby don´t want to lose you" said a very scared red head girl , " Do not worry Ruby Nya , I trust Maki-chan and she is my best friend I know she will not hurt me, right Maki Nya?" , "yeah , they are good I think".

In the corner of the Kitchen Maki´s parents were already full doctor mode , Dia already called the reception of the hospital to tell them to be on standby and Ruby was preparing a excuse for Maru and You about the hospitalization of their mother. Everything was ready the last step was for Rin to finally taste Maki´s food. Rin took a fork , cut a part of the eggs with the side of the tool and eat the mentioned part. After some time passed Rin didn´t move an inch and everyone was starting to worry about her.

"Grandfather is aunt Rin okay?" said Dia to her grandpa who was checking Rin´s state " I am not sure Dia she seems okay but something is off , call the hospital and tell them that...." Maki´s father was interrupted by the move of Rin´s arm which started to move again , Rin continue to eat the rest of the eggs in silence , everyone on the room was in shock even Maki herself she broke her best friend what is worst she broke her other best friend wife not that was not all she left two young girls without one of her parents, Maki could only thought that she was going to be sent to jail, but then Rin spoke again " That was awesome Maki-chan , Can I have seconds please"

Everyone looked at Rin in disbelief this was actually one of the weirdest things they have experienced, Maki´s father was the first to talk "Hoshizora-san , are you sure you feel good?, if you are worry about the hospital cost I will check on you my self and all free"

"I feel good Mr Nishikino , moreover all of you need to taste Maki-chan scramble eggs they are good", Maki felt proud she finally did something edible and what is more it was delicious at least for Rin , now the only thing she needed was to get  Nico out of the house and repeat the process

The plan was that Ruby and Dia need to tell Nico that they were out of groceries and Maki couldn´t come because of some extra work she had to do for tomorrow, so after convincing Nico they left and Maki started to cook.

Maki went to the kitchen and took some eggs out of the fridge , she knew that this will not go okay in the first try but she was prepare to do some cleaning everything was worth of the face on Nico saying that Maki could actually cook for now just some eggs.

The first problem appear in the form of the stove, because the stove of her house was very different to the one in her parents house, even if the function was the same Maki didn´t understand that and in the end it took almost 45 minutes to only turn on the burner, she tried to do the rest of the steps in the most fastest way possible but she wasn´t looking and flame turn on the automatic anti fire system, now everything in the kitchen was wet even Nico precious apron that was made by Nico herself.

Maki repeated the steps again, everything was going fine but then she heard the sound of her phone it was a message of Dia saying that they were close of the house , Maki panicked and put the burner at full power because of that the eggs were burned , what is more in the panic she burned very light her finger when she tried to get out the pan of the burner, the reflex throw the pan in the wall and the egg ended everywhere in the kitchen also the pan shattered a side in the impact and to put the cherry on Maki´s ice cream she heard the sound of the car.

The door opened it was Ruby and Dia with some grocery bags , both of them saw the kitchen and her mother static looking at them , the only thing that Maki could say was "girls put that bag on the table and come with me to the upper floor this is going to get ugly".

Nico entered the house shortly after her daughters " Girls you found Maki-chan? , there are still some bags in the car and ........" , nico look at her Kitchen in silence , then around to find her daughters or Wife , then her kitchen again, then she just laugh for 1 minute , she closed the door and started to talk "Maki-chan , girls come here , Nico ni needs to talk to you about something important".

"Come on Maki-chan HEHEHEHEHEH , you think that I will not find you because the house is big HEHEHE", "Girls if you bring me Maki-chan I will not punish you so hard"

in the upper corridor of the house , three girls only could look at her demise in the form of a pissed black haired girl, "Mother what do we do , she will find us eventually" , "Do not worry girls I have a plan , we go to hide on my parents hous......" 

"Maki-chan do not try to go to your parents house I have the car keys HEHEHE", then Maki think about the only person who could actually stop Nico, they need Nozomi help but Nico will find them before she arrive , so she made a decision, Maki put her arms in Dia shoulders and talk " Dia sweetie you are my firstborn and one of my greatest achievements what I need you to do is something very important and honorable and that is" Dia stood there hearing everything her mother told her, every word she heard made her knew she was a sacrifice but she was prepared. 

Dia descend from the second floor slowly , while Maki  handed her phone to Ruby she knew that Nozomi would come instantly if it was Ruby who called her. Dia approached Nico, Dia put her hair in twin tails and losing all her pride as the first one in the new generation of Nishikinos she sing  while putting her hands in the famous Nico pose  " Nico Nico ni". "Hello aunt Nozomi , Ruby needs your help , quick please we already lost onee chan, please come quick I don´t know how much time we have".

Nozomi put her hand in her mouth and nodded "I´m coming Ruby-chan please resist a little longer", "Elicchi I must go my planet needs me, don´t forget to make Mari´s dinner" , Eli just nodded because before Ruby called the Ayases were watching Charlie and the chocolate factory, while looking at the screen  Mari waved her mother.

Nozomi arrived 8 minutes after the call ended, the first thing she saw was Dia unconscious on the floor , then she heard  "PIGIIIIIIIIII" and with all her speed went to the second floor , there she found Ruby and Maki hugging each other and a Raging Nico in front of them, Nozomi didn´t waste time and washi washi Nico out of consciousness with a swift move, she successfully have saved two of the three Nishikinos .

When Nico woke up , the first thing she did was to look at her kitchen and at her surprise it was fine, then she went upstairs and found her wife hugging her two daughters in the floor while watching TV in her room, Nico smile and went to kitchen to cook the dinner.

-Omake-

You and Maru: Mom are you okay you have been in the bathroom since this morning.

Hanayo: Girls I am going to open the door 

When the three women entered the room they found Rin unconscious with a drawing of a tomato made with tooth paste, Hanayo just took her phone and called Maki

Hanayo: Maki-chan can you please come to the house , Rin is unconscious in the bathroom.

Maki could swear she saw a dark aura coming out of the phone         

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is the episode I promised about Maki and Nico as always to all of the people who always comments You know who you are , thanks for your patronage.
> 
> Finally the next is going to be Tsuba/Hono with some guests , as always suggestions and advice is always welcome
> 
> Have a great night


	6. Ako the princess of darkness part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Umi-san about the favor I asked you about , did you change your answer?
> 
> "for the last time Tsubasa-san I am not lending you my daughter for 1 month a week or any amount of time, you really are Honoka´s wife"  
> said an exasperated Umi to Tsubasa
> 
> "Ok Ok, I get but what if...." , "I´m done, I´m calling Erena-san"

It was breakfast time at the Kousaka/Kira house, Honoka was finishing doing Chika´s Mikan juice while her daughter was telling about what happened yesterday to her other mother. "Then when we entered aunt Hanayo´s vet there was a lot of dogs and Riko-chan started screaming, it was really funny and then....., mom are you listening? said Chika while looking at Tsubasa.

"Sorry Chika , I am listening but agh...... Honoka, Chika there is something really important that I need to tell you", "ARE YOU GONNA BREAK WITH ME TSU-CHAN, it was for that time I ate your dinner or that time I broke one of your pictures while playing with Chika or that time...." , "Honoka no I am not going to break with you , trust me after all what happened while you were pregnant.... wait what picture , CHIKA WHERE ARE YOU GOING" while Honoka was crying about her "divorce" Chika took her opportunity to run after her mother let the cat out of the bag about the picture.

"Forget it , this is not about the picture but we are talking about that later, so the problem is that I got a call of my ex manager last night" , "last night? but Tsu-chan I didn´t hear your cellphone last night" said a confused Honoka, Tsubasa look smugly at her wife "Honoka I love you but if the apocalypse ocurre and a lot of mohican people started to run wild in the city , you would never noticed" , Honoka could only laugh , Chika only respond with "Mom what is a mohican?" , the three of them laughed.

"Well coming back to the part of my ex manager, he called because he need me to do a favor for him and it is really important, is related to his first big project in the company he works right now", "Then Tsu-chan what is the problem, I know how grateful you are to him , I´m also grateful to him", "I know , after all he did during the time A-rise was retiring that even cost him his job but he really didn´t care. I have no problem doing him a favor but the problem is what he asked me to do , he want me to voice a character in a project he is making" Honoka looked confused at her wife  "Tsu-chan I still don´t see the problem, you already have made VA jobs for example that time as student D or that time as boy A or that time as girl number 2 or that time as store clerck that was my favorite" said Honoka who after all she said didn´t saw the problem.

Looking at her mother with starts on her eyes the mikan girl said "WOW MOM YOU ARE AMAZING , CAN YOU SHOW ME THE THINGS IN WHICH YOU APPEAR", Honoka started laughing smugly "fufufu Chika , remember I am your mother number one fan" Honoka pulled a box of dvd with a name tag that said "Tsubasa on animes", "every video here is your mother on a different rol, let´s watch it", Tsubasa looked at her family and thought " They truly are similar".

"HONOKA stop being distracted and please don´t show that things to Chika" , "mou Chika your mother screamed at me", "Mom don´t scream to mommy". After a defeated Tsubasa let her wife and daughter watch her on some of what Honoka called her "best roles", she started to explain the real problem to them. "Well let me finish talking please, the problem is the character , you know what let me show you the character first", Tsubasa took her phone out of her pocket and pressed play on a video she had called "Roselia trailer".

A ghothic style rock band was showed , after it ended , Chika and Honoka looked so amazed about everything. "Wow Tsu-chan that looked so cool , so who are you , nah let me guess you are the cool singer" , "nah mommy , mom obviously is her collected and cool guitarist", Tusbasa started to fright , her family just started to make conclusions because the video was voiceless, finally a defeat Tsubasa told them the truth. "I am the voice of the little purple haired girl , her name is Ako Udagawa she is the baterist of the band, her principal appeal is that she is a chunni who admires her big sister, the problem is normally I wouldn´t have problem if the character was something that I know or is familiar to me. I am an only child and the chuni part I am not even able to said the lines without feeling ashamed, what is more I don´t even know someone like that to take as an example 

"Chunni who" Honoka said first "admires her big sister" finish it Chika , mother and daughter looked at each other for 1 minute with their respectively hand on their chin ,after some silence they shouted at the same time "YOSHIKO-CHAN!!!!!"

Tsubasa mouth opened wide and also screamed "YOSHIKO", the three of them started to just only say "YOSHIKO".

-Meanwhile at the Sonoda residence-

The mentioned chuni girl was talking to Umi as both of them were going to the dojo, "So Yoshiko you need to work more on your posture even if father said that you have potential that is not excuse to......" Umi looked at her daughter who from one moment to another felt a chill on her body" Mother have you ever felt like something really weird is going to happen and you don´t have any way of stopped?" Umi look confused at her daughter for a moment then the Honoka PTSD kicked in and her mind was filled with the past plans of her best friend, "Umi-chan , Umi-chan, Umi-chan, Umi-chan, Umiiiiii-chan", the expression on Umi´s face was as mix of fear and anger.

Yoshiko asked to her mom if she was okay , Umi stood there frozen, Yoshiko knew what to do and went running back to the house to look for Kotori, "Mom , mother is standing there doing weird faces without talking" , Kotori just respond with "again?"

Well what Yoshiko felt was what Umi felt and still feels whenever Honoka has a plan that involves her but this time it was worse this time was the three members of the new Kousaka family, the Sonodas weren´t ready for what was coming.

-Omake-

Hanamaru and You were walking in the street after buying some things for their dinner when they saw what appears to be a puppy who looked very sick and weak.

Hanamaru: Nee-chan someone abandoned this dog here , it doesn´t has a plate or something zura.

You: Let´s take it to mom , I think we can still save it .

The Hoshizora sisters took the white puppy with them and started to run

   

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is part one of a two part chapter, the second part is coming immediately just because I didn´t want to make too long this chapter.  
> I wanted to make post this earlier but I spent all weekend playing Fire emblem warriors on switch, also all the character that Honoka said are real characters that Tsubasa VA made.
> 
> https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=102687
> 
> Also of the Also , this chapter was because I have playing a lot of bang dream this is my ID if someone else is also playing it "1703" , I will make another chapter centered on Tsuba/Hono , the omake is the theme of the next Tsuba/Hono chapter , let´s see how many of you can guess it.
> 
> PD: The mohican part is because I have been watching a chapter each night of the original hokuto no ken anime on CR this days and I swear everyone have a fucking mohican hair cut 
> 
> PD #2: here is a CR code for 2 days Q84UKRXR9UA , I will give one of this every month since today (No they are not paying me , I just like their service) 
> 
> See you in the next chapter


	7. Ako the princess of darkness part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Umi-san about the favor I asked you about , did you change your answer?
> 
> "for the last time Tsubasa-san I am not lending you my daughter for 1 month a week or any amount of time, you really are Honoka´s wife"  
> said an exasperated Umi to Tsubasa
> 
> "Ok Ok, I get but what if...." , "I´m done, I´m calling Erena-san"

The triple Kousaka/Kira menace was in front of the Sonoda house, the plan they prepared was easy, Tsubasa need it at least one month to prepare for the character because of that they thought about kidnapping Yoshiko for that month and leaving Umi a note saying "you are too strict Umi-chan , I am going somewhere else , anywhere except the house of Honoka anywhere but that  don´t try to look there ATT: ~~Ho~~ ~~Chi~~ ~~Tsu~~ Yoshiko".

The team nodded to another and went for their target , when they opened the back door of the house , there it was a angry Umi with her brow raised "So you three what are you doing and why all you three are wearing black".

"hehehhe Umi-chan ehhhhh, we were passing around the neighborhood and thought about visiting you just that , just a simple friendly visit hehhe" an unconvinced Umi pointed at the ropes and piece of cloth in their hands "and that is for?", "You know the usual aunt Umi hehehe" as they were saying that Honoka dropped the note, Umi grabbed the note and read it , she just look at the three of them "you have 1 minute before I bring the bow", the three of them ran as fast they legs could go.

That was Honoka´s plan , next was Tsubasa´s plan , "So Umi-san about the favor I asked you about", "No Tsubasa-san , I am not lending you my daughter for a month , a week or any amount of time. You really are Honoka´s wife", "ok ok but what about...", "I´m done, I am calling Erena-san", exactly 10 minutes later Erena was in Tsubasa´s house scolding her while Anju was on the sides trying to calm her wife, meanwhile Riko was doing the same to Chika but without You to stop Riko.

The next plan was Chika´s plan and her plan was so obvious that non of her mothers could not even think it would work, Chika called Kotori , "Hello aunt Kotori, I need a favor , well is mom who needs the favor", "Umi-chan already told me about it and I was thinking of how long it would take to the three of you to call me , it wasn´t nice to try to kidnap my daughter, why not we talk this together, we are going to you house tonight for dinner", "Thank you aunt Kotori , ok see you tonight"

After telling Tsubasa and Honoka about the plan , Honoka went full speed to the kitchen of the shop to make Umi´s favorite manjus while Tsubasa took the car keys and went full throttle to the bakery she , Honoka , Umi  and Kotori went during their first double date to buy Kotori´s favorite cheesecake. Chika looked at her parents confused.

During the dinner Umi looked angrily to the Kousaka family, while Kotori and Kanan laugh awkwardly, Yoshiko was terrified by just being there. After eating the manjus Umi calmed a little and asked to them , why do all of that, Tsubasa explained to the Sonodas about her problem , Umi addressed the elephant on the room  "Why didn´t you asked us help the normal way first?" , Honoka and Tsubasa looked at each other and answered in unison " This was more funny" , "You two are indeed made for each other and that wasn´t a compliment, well Tsubasa-san the thing is that I can´t lend you Yoshiko for that time but she can give you some advice ", Tsubasa smiled and thanked Umi and Yoshiko.

-1 week later-

"NO that is wrong aunt Tsubasa you need to channel the power of the underworld in your hand then unleashed, like this , mom my feather" Kotori put the feather on Yoshiko´s bun and started a dramatic music on her phone "The great Yohane has appear before all you mortal to show you the truth of the life , travel with me to next existencial plain and reach your true potential", Tsubasa looked confused at Yoshiko.

-2 weeks later-

"NO you leg is to soft, you need to place it hard on the floor and then with your hand on the air...", Tsubasa reilase too late that not only Kanan has inherited the hell trainer power but also Yoshiko too.

-The day before the record-

Tsubasa inhale some air and waited a little time then "THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS AKO HAS ARRIVE TO SHOW THE DARKNESS POWER TO ALL YOU MORTALS" all this was said while posing with her hand on her face and with a exaggerated pose , Chika and Honoka on the other side were laughing their sides off.

"Pfffff, well honey hahahahah you  did it pffff, I can´t stop laughing" , "The princess of darkens pfffff hahahahahhaha , I need to show this to Riko-chan and You-chan", Tsubasa could not handle the embarrassment and fainted in front of her family, but then Chika remembered the other part of her mother character, "mom , do you know how to play the drums?".

Tsubasa woke up screaming , this would be a hard a job.

-Omake-

 A voice was presenting the members of the band , when she finally said the name "and our great drummer Udagawa Ako" Tsubasa wearing a purple wig hit her drums and a screaming was heard coming from the front sits , there she saw her wife and daughter screaming her name with shirts that said "BEST NUMBER 1 DRUMMER WIFE" and "BEST NUMBER ONE DRUMMER MOM" respectively , Nico  Rin and Erena laughing , Maki Umi  Kotori Anju and Eli looking awkwardly at their friends, Hanayo with a bunch of glowsticks and with a shirt that said "Roselia first live", Nozomi taking mental note of everything,  You Hanamaru Dia Kanan Riko and Ruby looking awkwardly at Chika  , finally Yoshiko and Mari were screaming some things on english and about crating something called Guilty Kiss.

Tsubasa for her part was dying of embarrassment by the fact that everything would be recorded and sell it on dvd later.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ufff a two part chapter , I got some ideas by making this , the next one is finally the time of Nozo/Eli.
> 
> Well now for the thank , as always thank you all the people who always comment and the kudos, next month is may so that means mothers day, I will try to make a wholesome chapter for every family while trying to include also the grandmothers in them. 
> 
> PD: Sorry for the lack of puns on Chika´s character I am really bad at them.


	8. Crash Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I am going to make a fool of the kazuno sisters if you are a fan of them this is your warning)  
> "So you are telling me that you throw out of her own house the daughter of A-rise Anju and Erena" , "Not only that you also throw out the daughter of Tsubasa hehehe"  
> in that moment Sarah.exe stopped working

Two weeks ago the ex members of A-rise received a call from the Love Live officers telling them about a contest which prize was a day with A-rise, the three of A-rise din´t got mad about that what is more they felt happy that they still got fans after retiring from being idols. The prize was a simple visit to A-rise actual home, a dinner , some questions and answers, pictures and autographs because of the fact that Tsubasa now lives with her family and her house also was the place of the new homura shop her place was not an option for the meeting, so in order of ideas Anju and Erena home was the only option except for the fact that Anju,Erena and Riko were about to move to another house that was close to neighborhood where Tsubasa and Honoka live.

The Todou family with the help of the rest of µ’s and Tsubasa spent a lot of days packing , moving , laughing and sometimes braking things, while their mothers were moving things the daughters were all in Riko´s new room talking about silly things "Wow Riko-chan your new room is very large and is very close to me and You-chan house , we can hang out together more often" ,"Yeah Riko-chan now you can help me wake up Chika in the mornings" You glared directly to Chika while saying this while the mentioned one only stick her tongue out to her friend, while the girls were laughing upstairs the adults were talking about the contest because it was almost time for the visit of the winner, Anju started to pour some tea to her friends while Erena and Tsubasa were talking to the rest of µ’s about the girls who won the prize "the people of the Love Live told us that they were two girls who also are sisters and come from Hokkaido, they want to be school idols because of us , I don´t know how to feel about that" said a nervous Tsubasa while Erena just laugh "come on Tsubasa don´t be like that we were very famous at that time and we almost won two consecutive times the love live", "yeah because we defeated you the second time "said Eli while glaring to Erena, "don´t start something you could not win Ayase", "come at me Todou I´m ready". Anju and Nozomi only thought "here we go again".

The day of the visit of the winner was pretty hectic for Riko because she could not find her alarm clock or the charger of her phone the night before because of that she woke up late for school and during her race to be on time she left the keys of the house in her room , what is more Riko still lose herself sometimes trying to find the house because a lot of them in the area looked very similar and the nameplate for the entrance was still not ready. Outside of the house next to her was Chika and You trying to think if that was the correct one or the next one, "Chika-chan , You-chan come on we are going to be late and I don´t want to think about Dia-san punishment" the two mentioned girls looked at the hour and started to run with Riko slowly catching to them.

"Erena , Riko didn´t eat her breakfast you think she is going to be allright?" ," she is going to be ok Anju also she is with Chika , Honoka-san always put extra food on Chika´s lunch", while the couple were chatting they heard the sound of the doorbell, when they opened the door standing there were two girls one taller than the other one , "I am Ka-kazuno Sarah and th-this is M-my sister Le-leah, nice to meet you" Anju and Erena smiled to each other "come on girls don´t be shy and enter , sorry for the messy place we moved here only one day ago", The kazuno sisters looked around amazed like this place filled with boxes and bubble paper was the most beautiful art piece.

Anju offered tea to the girls and spoke to them "So girls while we wait for Tsubasa , why not you ask some questions to us" stars appear on the kazuno sisters eyes "YES , I mean yes thank you very much, First why is not Kira-san here" ,"oh we do not live together , Tsubasa lives with her wife and daughter very close to here, she is late because in the morning she helps her wife to open the shop that also their home", the kazuno sisters only look more amazed there was a woman worthy of her idol Tsubasa Kira and she also lived close " Well for our second question , why did all of you retired?" ," well it was easy Tsubasa wanted to give her daughter a normal childhood and that was also the reason we retired , I was expecting our daughter too and that was more important  for us", the kazuno sisters looked confused "both of you are married?" Anju and Erena laughed and showed them their rings.

"Thanks for sharing your food girls, I was very hungry hehehe. Oh I know why don´t you two come to have dinner at my house now that we live closer we can do that more often" said Riko to You and Chika who smiled and nodded , the group walked slowly until they reach Riko´s neighborhood this was the tricky part because neither of the girls was sure about which was Riko´s one. Tsubasa arrived 1 hour after the sisters and greeted them with a bag of Homura sweets , during the rest of the day A-rise answered some other questions , took pictures with the girls and gave them autographs. It was already dinner time , Tsubasa and Anju were cooking while Erena was looking in the boxes for the plates set during this time the doorbell sound Anju asked Leah to open the door there it was a red haired girl with two other girls next to her "ehh hello I´m trying to find the house of Anju and Erena Todo.." Riko was interrupted by Leah "Get out of here , this is why they retired , because people like you think that just because you are neighbors you can disturb them anytime you want, don´t come back and let them be in peace , they have a daughter for god sake" , Leah closed the door on Riko´s face,"well I think this not the correct one , come on Riko-chan we can go to my house and call your mom there , I know that mom would be ok with both of you going also maybe Maru is already there with Ruby and Yoshiko so we can hang out with them" said You while passing her arm around Riko´s shoulder.

Anju asked Leah who was at the door she just respond with stalkers and the worst type, Anju looked at Tsubasa swearing she heard her daughter voice, the time passed and it was almost time for the kazuno sisters to go back to their hotel , so Anju and Erena showed them the house "and this this is the room of our daughter" when the girls entered, they saw a piano , a simple bed with plushies and three framed pictures at the top of a table and this when the life went out of Leah body because in all of the pictures was the girl she slammed the door on , "oh Riko already put the pictures out of the box, she is our daughter her name is Riko and in this other pictures you can see her with her friends, they are the daughters of the µ’s girls they are all friends".

The world was ending for Leah because in another picture was the mentioned girl Riko posing with the two other girls she was in the door at the afternoon,every word Anju said only sinked Leah even more , then Tsubasa pointed at the orange haired girl next to Riko in the picture "oh girls right, this is my daughter she is called Chika" Sarah looked at the girl and asked Tsubasa "Kira-san this hair color and expression is very similar to Kousaka san from µ’s", "hehehe yes my wife is Kousaka Honoka , I am surprised you didn´t noticed because the sweets you ate was from the shop my wife run and also the boxes of the sweets have the symbol of the shop", Leah was starting to panicked not only she said horrible things to the daughter of Anju and Erena but also to Tsubasa´s one and for the overkill with them also was the daughter of one the µ’s members.

Leah started to think about all the things it could happen to her , this could be the end of her sister and her none existing school idol career, what is more if this leak to the media they would be known as the people who treat like trash the daughtes of A-rise and µ’s , maybe she could save this , maybe if she convinced her sister to leave now but then Tsubasa cellphone rang "Hello Chika , oh you are with Riko at Hanayo´s home, yes I can go to pick you two , oh I know I will go now so you two can meet the girls who won the prize" , Leah was sweating like crazy this is it , this was her doom, everyone will hate her even her sister and she could not make something to stopped.

20 minutes later Tsubasa came back with the two girls , "HI aunt Erena, aunt Anju" said Chika, next to the mentioned were two girls , "Hello Kousaka-san I am Kazuno Sarah and this is my sister Leah" Chika smiled at them "You can call me Chika, I am even younger than you", Riko looked at the small girl next to Sarah and pointed at her "Oh you are", Leah could not let Riko finish " I AM SORRY TODOU-SAMA , PLEASE DON´T DESTROY MY SISTER LIFE , SHE DIDN´T DO ANYTHING WRONG. YOU CAN MAKE DO ANYTHING YOU WANT BUT PLEASE SPARE HER, SHE..." , "wowowowo slow down please , wait todou-sama? , what even did you do to me?" , Leah started to cry and everyone was confused.

"So let me understand this , you throw out of her own house the daughter of A-rise Erena and Anju" said a very colorless Sarah, Chika then said "also the daughter of Tsubasa hehehe" Riko hit Chika on the arm and glared at her. Sarah.exe stopped working and the poor girl fainted in front of them all, 10 minutes lates Sarah woke up saying to her sister "wow Leah I had a weird dream in which you throw out the daughter of Todou and Yuki san of her own house" ," it was not a dream nee-sama we are still on their house" Sarah fainted again.

the girls apologized to everyone in the room but all them said that it don´t matter , anyone could make a mistake and that was the end of all right, right?.

Well since that day Riko received a letter saying sorry every week and she was already losing her head.

-Omake-

Ruby: Look onee-chan that girl is following Riko-chan.

Dia went and look to the girl following her friend.

Dia: excuse me can you tell us why are you following.., Dia was interrupted by Leah who said

Leah: I am protecting Todou-sama from creeps like you who like to follow people around, in that moment Riko looked around and saw Leah talking with Dia and Ruby so she went to say hi to their friends.

Riko: Dia-san , Ruby hi how are you doing.

in that moment Leah face lose all the color and her valor went out for the window , Leah: Dia and Ruby as in Dia and Ruby Nishikino ?

Dia was with her arms crossed glaring at Leah while Ruby was awkwardly laughing .

Leah.exe stopped working and since that day the Nishikino house also received letters all weeks.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me????? updating on a reasonable time of the day?? , I got an idea so I needed to write this ASAP (Sorry for not making the NozoEli chapter I promised is coming I swear ) is also a way of telling that I may not post anything during the first 2 weeks of may, I´m going to another city to get a certification on software testing so the chances of me updating or thinking are very low. I will try to post two or three chapters before that.  
> As always thanks for the comments and Kudos.
> 
> no really , I am sorry for making a fool out of Saint Snow I really like them and also their music is LIT


	9. Can I have 21 tickets for Infinity war please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember that you said if Black widow mysteriously got turned into a blond you will cosplay her for me" said Nozomi approaching to Eli in their bedroom , "Y-Yeah but if only we got the suit for my size and body hahaha".  
> Nozomi opens a door inside their closet and there is a complete black widow cosplay, "Kotori", Eli didn´t even have to ask and now she is scared of what their wife is going to do to her or worse.  
> "Time to save the world from this monster Eli.. I mean Natasha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS NO SPOILER  
> then again jokes on this chapter can be understood if you watch some trailers, this is a NozoEli.  
> Finally I wanted to make a chapter less focused on humor and more focused on a slice of life type, I went to watch the movie with friends and I really liked  
> Thanks as always for your patronage.  
> Edit: Also today appears this picture of Yoshiko pulling Kanan , I will use this eventually  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dbzf9dMX0AUFF1s.jpg:large

" **Mom** what is that dvd" " Ah Mari that is my Marvel movies collection I have been collecting the movies since the first came , what is more one of this was the first time your mother and I went to see a movie". Eli showed her daughter her collection of marvel movies, she had every movie and Mari was very interested in their content so Eli made what a normal parent would do if their son want to watch a thing you really liked, she watched with Mari every movie since Ironman.

\- Three days later-

"Elicchi , Mari. I´m home sorry for not been here last week but the education seminary was really cool and I learne..." As Nozomi approached the living room in her house she chould se a lot of empty cola and tea bottles scattered around the floor next to them potato chip bags and as she kept walking she found her wife and daughter face to face with a movie , they looked awful as almost as they didn´t bath for some days straight. "Elicchi I´m home , Elicchi?" Nozomi moved her hand in front of Eli and Mari face but they din´t even blink the only answer she got was "Nozomi move , we can´t watch the movie".

"AYASE ELI GET UP IN THIS INSTANT AND YOU LITTLE LADY TURN OFF THAT TV RIGHT NOW" the instant Nozomi said that Mari and Eli recovered their senses and started looking around them, " **Mommy?** , but haven´t you were on a seminary , w-wait which day is today?" Mari looked at the calendar that was in the wall of the living room , the date was 3 days since she found the DVD box, what is more everything around her was messy, this is not Shiny she thought, "I DON´T WANT TO REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN , BOTH OF YOU CLEAN THIS PLACE RIGHT NOW OR I AM WASHI WASHI YOUR LIFE OUT RIGHT NOW" after Nozomi said the last thing she recovered her normal relax self "I am going to Nicocchi´s house when I get back I want this place clean and how you like to say Mari  **that is no joke** ".

After they took a shower the blond women started to clean their house but while they were working Mari asked a question to Eli " So  **Mom** what happen next?", "Ah the next is part is not out yet , the new movie is coming out next month, do you want to go? , oh I have a great Idea why not call the girls and going all together" while Eli and Mari were discussing their plans for movies , Mari received a message in her phone "I know both of you are not cleaning , you now what is coming right Mari?", " **Sorry Mom** but I want to live you are alone" after saying this Mari went out of the house running, "Wait Mari what are you doing , come back" what Eli didn´t know is that Nozomi was approaching slowly behind her, it was too late for the older Ayase her las words were "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and then silence, Mari wasn´t save from this one also as she was feeling safe in Kanan house she heard a sound coming from Umi´s bathroom and went she opened there it was Eli unconscious with a note that said " Look behind you", "NOOOOOOOOOO". 

Mari spent the next month talking about the movies with the girls what is more for Kanan and Dia it was weird to see Mari so hype about something , they expected this from Chika but never from Mari. "Dia Kanan look at this trailer is so  **SHINY** ",after school during their work at the student council Mari kept bringing the trailer for the next movie, talking about the character,"Mari-san what is your true objective?" said Dia at the border of collapse from Mari´s fan actions, Mari pointed to herself "Oh  **shiny** old me is plotting nothing Dia , I am just talking about something that I like" Mari was smiling while saying this but Dia wasn´t convince she knew Mari since birth and she knew when she is lying and Dia was right only that she could not stop what is coming.

-at the same Time in the office where Eli works-

"So in the next one Thanos finally is going to start his plan for the infinity gems and", "yes very interesting Ayase but do you already have that document I told you to complete? Erena who have been waiting in front of Eli´s desk for straight 30 minutes while the mentioned was talking about super hero movies" I already told you Anju, RIko and I are coming to see the movie so please give the document I need to finish this" Eli passed the document to Erena while still talking about the plot of the movie, when Erena returned to her desk she started to read the document and saw that the sign was from Mr thanos , "GOD DAMMIT AYASE" screamed Erena at the top of her lungs.

"Hello Nozomi, ah yes we are not doing anything why? ah?, no I am not taking my family to watch this movie with you, Eli and Mari. What? do you still have the photo?, y-you told me you would not bring that out again, ok ok ok We are coming just not bring that photo again, bye.", Nico sighed at her defeat and during the dinner she told Maki and the girls that they are going to watch a movie with Nozomi, Eli and Mari during the weekend, Dia who was calmed frown the second she heard Mari´s name, she knew Mari was plotting something.

"Oh hello Chikacchi do you want to go to the movies with me and my parents? yes? , ok bring aunt Tsubasa and aunt Honoka, bye love you". Mari took out a paper with every family name of her friends at the moment it has checked Todou,Nishikino,Kousaka. She knew she could convince Yoshiko and Yoshiko could convince Kanan and if Yoshiko could not do it, she could use some shiny tricks that was said while moving her fingers in the air, with those two convinced Umi was a piece of cake, she was too weak to her daughters.

Nozomi called Rin and asked about the movie and the next thing she hard was four screams coming from the other side of the phone "NYA , YOUSORO, MIRAI ZURA , HELP ME!!!!!", she thought poor Hanayo-chan and ended the call.

-The day of the movie-

Mari and Eli were in front of the group then they pointed to the theater that they were going to go and started to talk "Today people we are going to experience the one and only infinity war , prepare for a great experience and let´s go for a ride" after saying that Eli and Mari laughed and went to buy the tickets, Nico approached Nozomi, "Yo Nozomi why are you so calm with this , after what you told me the day you get to my house out of the blue I expected you acting different", Nozomi put her hands together and smiles to Nico " I don´t know what you are saying Nicocchi I just love to see my family so happy",Nozomi grabbed Nico hand and pointed to the cinema "LET´S GO NICOCCHI" and she stormed off while Nico was protesting all the way.

Behind them was the rest of the group "Kotori-chan, Umi-chan let´s go this is very exiting" Honoka took the hands of their best friends and also started to run, "Honoka stop acting like a little child you are mother, you need to put the example, for god sake Kotori tell her something",Kotori only jiggled at the sight of something that she sometimes miss, "yeah let´s go Umi-chan",Umi sighed and smiled "What I am going to do with both of you".

"Let´s go You-chan , Riko-chan, mommy can´t beat us" , "Chika-chan wait , we are in public, You-chan stop her please" said Riko while running behind Chika, You was behind her best friends laughing all the way, Rin launched herself into Maki while Hanayo just tried to stop her Maki only screamed Rin let me go,"Zuramaru , Ruby let´s go I don´t want to get my sit near to Mari, Zuramaru?" when Yoshiko looked back Hanamaru was smiling with her eyes wide open "MIRAI ZURA Yoshiko-chan , Ruby-chan this place is amazing","Hanamaru-chan we came here before but they change it things since the last time we came here".

"For god sake they act like children and my parents lost their composure  the moment their friends appear, Kanan-san let´s go, we can´t let Mari-san make trouble", "Dia you want to see the movie right?","What are you saying Kanan-san that is ridiculous", "Dia I can see you scratching your mole" said smugly Kanan with her arms on her side,A-rise was on the side laughing and walking to the cinema.

At the sight of the group the Cinema employee talked to his senior but his senior had a traumatic expression on his face "They are back and they are even more this time , This is not a drill , I repeat this is not a drill they are back and now they are 21, they are 21 people now, prepare everything" let´s just say  µ’s have a little story with the cinema.

"Sir can I have 21 tickets for infinity war please and 2D please, thank you", the group entered the cine bought a lot of popcorn and candies and went to their sits and after a ridiculous amount of movies trailer their movie finally started.

Everyone got different reactions during the movie, from the amaze expressions of Eli and Mari, Honoka asking every 10 minutes Tsubasa something about the movie, Kotori liking all the clothes that appear during the movie, Umi saying that the fighting scenes were too unreal, Hanayo and Maki telling Rin to keep her voice low, Nico looking suspiciously at Nozomi, Dia and Kanan were enjoying every second of the film , Ruby and Yoshiko telling Hanamaru to stop eating all the popcorn, Anju and Erena trying to relax Tsubasa,Riko screaming every time someone died, Chika and You amazed by the movie even if they didn´t know nothing about the characters and the rest of the people in the cinema thinking how a group so different can be together.

After the movie ended everyone went to their respective home but Nico caught a glimpse of Nozomi smiling again.

"Well Nozomi thanks for helping me organizing this it was awesome having all of us together","Don´t mentioned Elicchi it was my pleasure, talking about pleasure Elicchi"Nozomi closed the door of their room and started to walk slowly to Eli,"Remember the promise you made me", Eli was starting to get nervous.

"Remember that you said if Black widow mysteriously got turned into a blond you will cosplay her for me" said Nozomi approaching to Eli in their bedroom , "Y-Yeah but if only we got the suit for my size and body hahaha".  
Nozomi opened a door inside their closet and there was a complete black widow cosplay, "Kotori", Eli didn´t even have to ask and now she is scared of what their wife is going to do to her or worse.  
"Time to save the world from this monster Eli.. I mean Natasha".

-Omake-

Dia: Mom, Mother Kanan is coming to sleep here today we are finishing something for the school.

Nico and Maki: okay sweetie don´t go to bed too late

During the night Ruby woke up and went to kitchen to drink a glass of water, before going back to sleep she saw a light coming out from Dia´s bedroom, Ruby looked at the hour it was 4:00 am so she decided to see if her big sister was still awake.

When Ruby opened Dia´s door she found her and Kanan silently watching a movie , next the door she saw a list with a lot of movie names on it and a few of them checked, she closed the door and went back to sleep.

She told to herself that this all was a dream.

 

 


	10. Honoka on Tv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I AM NOT GOING TO ABANDON MY BEST FRIEND, I WILL GO ", "Umi-chan control youself,wait a second Honoka-chan , ¡Girls stop Umi-chan now!", "we are on our way mom" said Yoshiko and Kanan while running to get Umi.  
> "GIRLS LET ME GO , I AM COMING HONOKA WAIT", "mother please stop , ahhhh Onee-chan let´s do that", "Okay Yoshiko".  
> "Mother stop onegai" said Yohiko and Kanan looking at Umi , Umi was stopped.

"Mommy , Mom I am home also Riko-chan and You-chan are with me" , "Sorry for intrude" said Riko and You while entering the Kousaka residence, when the trio entered Chika´s home they noticed that Honoka and Tsubasa were talking in the living room and the two of them had a worry face, the two of them were concentrated so hard that neither of them noticed that the three girls were now around of them.

Chika noticed that her parents weren´t listening to her , so she made what any one would do in this situation , she launched herslef to hug Honoka while screaming, "MOMMY I´M HOME", Honoka didn´t have time to reaction when she felt Chika in top of her , Riko and You swear they saw Honoka´s soul abandoning her body because of how hard the impact was. "Oh Chika you are here , when did you arrive?" said Tsubasa while looking like her daughter tackling her wife was the most normal thing in the world.

After getting off of her mom and Honoka recovering her consciousness, Chika asked what they were so worry that they didn´t noticed them entering the house. "Well Chika is better if I start explaining from the start, Tsu-chan can you bring some Tea and sweets from the kitchen", Tsubasa did what her wife told her and while she was doing that Honoka started to tell the trio about her problem " Well Chika , the thing is that I am going to appear on a  tv cooking show in two weeks, but I am going because mom and dad are still traveling", Honoka showed Chika a postal from Honoka´s parents, behind them were a sign that said "Hakodate", and on the other side of the postal card were some words "Dear Honoka, Tsubasa and Chika we are having great time in our vacation, hope you three are doing well, we found a sweet shop that is very delicious is run by a family whose last name is Kazuno , your dad spent 2 hours exchanging recipes with the owner and two girls asked for our signatures after hearing our last name and asked us to tell Chika that they are sorry , well bye dear take care. PD: you need to appear on tv in two weeks, with love your parents."

Chika smiled awkwardly at the free spirits that her grandparents were, Chika asked her mom what kind of show was it , Honoka explained that the show is called SCF( school chef festival)  normally is a competition show between sweet shops around the country but because this year was the show 10th anniversary they have been calling the previous winners in order for them to make something new for the judges, Honoka´s father was a winner at some point , he won with the help of Honoka´s mother, Kotori´s mother and Umi´s mother this was when they were in high school.

Tsubasa arrived before Honoka finished the story and she started to give all the people in the room some sweets and tea, "Well Chika that is the problem.Your mom needs to make a new sweet for the show , make the sweet again during the show , find 3 people to help her during the show and do all that in two weeks"  Honoka finally exploded "AHHHHH MOU, WHY YUKIHO CHOOSE THIS MONTH TO GO WITH ALISA-CHAN TO RUSIA, I SWEAR THIS WAS PLANNED BEFORE HAND BY MOM AND YUKIHO", Honoka started to grab her hair and scream, the rest of the group decided to ignore Honoka.

"But Aunt-Tsubasa why aunt-Honoka have not asked aunt Umi and Kotori? and even if you don´t know how to make the sweets she can ask mom to help her", Tsuabasa felt attacked after You´s remark of her not been able to make sweets, "Excuse me You-chan but I have been helping in the shop even before we married, what is more, Honoka´s father test for me was to help him 24 hours straight in the shop " after saying the last part of the sentences everyone could swear Tsubasa put a expression of fear.

Anyways the problem is we already tried to ask Kotori-san and Umi-san for help but they are out of the city on family reunion".

-1 hour before-

"Sorry Honoka-chan we really want to help you but this is very important for Umi-chan , I know we are disappointing you but we will watch the show that day and send you our support obviously Kanan and Yoshiko too" While Kotori was talking with Honoka on the phone Umi was entering the room and heard the part about disappointing Honoka, "WHAT , NO , I AM NOT DISAPPOINTING MY BEST FRIEND, KOTORI CALL THE GIRLS WE ARE GOING BACK TO TOKYO", Umi started to pack their bags "Umi-chan calm down , wait Umi-chan , Honoka-chan wait for a minute please, ¡GIRLS STOP UMI-CHAN!", Yoshiko and Kanan entered the room at mach speed while screaming mother wait, " Mother please be rational , ahhhhh , Onee-chan let´s do that" , "Ready when you are Yoshiko", " At the count of 3. 1,2,3","mother calm ONEGAI" after hearing the magic words Umi calm herself and went to sit in front of a wall while mumbling about why she can´t beat that phrase and now they were three, "Well Honoka-chan I am very sorry we will bring some souvenirs bye and good luck in the show, I know you can do it".

-Back to the present-

"And that happened, also I can´t help Honoka that day because I need to grade some tests, the English teacher have been sick this month and they asked me to help grading the exams" said a defeated Tsubasa, Chika stood up and put her fist on her chest "Don´t worry Mommy , I will help you , now we need only 2 more people", Honoka hugged Chika while sobbing about her being the best daughter in the world , Chika started to feel embarrassed because of her mother amount of love.

"Well that is the situation Can I count with you girls? Well at least with You-chan , Dia-san and Kanan say that Riko-chan don´t know how to cook and that time she brought food for the picnic was store food", Riko started to scream I KNOW HOW TO COOK.

Meanwhile at the Nishinkino residence, Dia was telling Mari how sick she and Kanan burned Riko, Ruby who was bringing them some snacks heard and only said "Damn onee-chan that was savage", "Ruby where did you learn the word damn", "Oh it was from Mari-chan" 4 seconds later Dia was grabbing Mari by the neck, while the other was saying it´s joke with a smile on her face.

After some calls and a Failed intent of Riko trying to cook that ended in Maki coming to Honoka house to check on Riko, Honoka´s team was assembled it consisted on Chika, Hanayo and You. Honoka named the team "almost Printemps", for the recipe Honoka thought on making what she called "µ’s manju", basically was a manju filled with a different thing with the same color of the symbol around the sweet, all the symbols were the ones representing each µ’s member and so the practice started.

Everything went surprisingly smooth during the two weeks of preparation for the show even with some moments where Honoka tried to eat the food and Hanayo went on rice mode all was nice and so the day the of the show arrived.

It was a Sunday morning, Honoka went to say Hi to the judges and to tell them that her parents were not coming because of some reasons and that she will represent them, the judges said that they already knew about the topic and that they hope her daughter would be at the same level as Honoka´s dad years ago.

-at the same time at UTX teachers office-

"Oh Kira-san you are here , wasn´t your wife at some show today?" while the other teacher said that Tsubasa was grading tests at full speed while screaming "I AM GOING TO SEE MY WIFE , AHHHHHHHHHHH".

-back to the studio-

The show was starting Honoka, Hanayo , Chika and You were tacking note of the ingredients while Anju, Erena , Riko , Rin and Hanamaru were on the public sits next to them was a sit with a sign that said "reserved", the show started,the MC started to talk about the show and introduced Honoka and her team, then they started to make the sweets but the first problem appear in the form of what Hanayo called an inferior form of dough , she said that the rice used for the dough was badly cultivated and it was an offence to serve this to the judges so she grabbed You and went to her home to make a better dough.

Honoka and Chika were left there speechless with two members down, Anju looked at Erena , Erena only nodded and the next thing that happened was that Erena tackled the man who was in charge of the show and she and Anju continued the show.

"Well hello dear public , we are ex-members of A-rise Anju and Erena, our close friend Honoka is making some sweets today for the judges but some complications appear so we thought about giving something to enjoy while they fix this" While this was happening Tsubasa arrived to the studio and saw Erena and Anju in front of the public, she also saw Rin and Hanamaru confused while RIko was trying to hide her face, when Tsubasa tried to sit on her place Anju continued to talk "Oh here it is folks the ex leader of A-rise and the beautiful wife of Honoka, Kira Tsubasa , come on Tsubasa come to the scenario".

Tsubasa tried to run but Rin blocked the exit this gave time to Erena to grab Tsubasa by the arm and drag Tsubasa with them to the stage, Anju continued to talk "Well thanks to our friend Rin-san for her help , remember folks if you need a good personal trainer call for her, she is in the web as Swift Hoshizora", Rin started to bow to the public ."Well here it comes my wife with our ex leader Tsubasa , tell us Tsubasa what do you want to tell your wife now " Anju pointed the mike to Tsubasa who was fidgeting, "Ehhh well that she can do it and that she is the best and I love her", "You heard it folks this two are in love , you can see the fruit of their love next to her mother , say hi Chika-chan", "But if we are talking about daughters , my daughter who is on the audience don´t lose , say hi Riko, she is awesome at the piano" Riko tried even more to hide her head.

While this circus was happening the MC recovered his consciousness but was tackled again by Hanayo who have returned at mach speed with a bag of new dough and a scared You who was mumbling "Don´t let her drive again" , Anju continued to talk "Well the rest of the Kousaka team came back so folks a round of applause and let´s cooking".

The show continued normally except for two more times where the MC tried to recover his show but was tackled again first by Chika who burned her hand by accident and went running to the bathroom , the second one by a Hanamaru who was asked to taste the first baked Manju. After that the poor guy was sent to hospital.

Honoka put the manju in front of the judges and explained about them when she got to the part of the symbols one of the judges turned to be a die hard fan of µ’s who started to sing sunny day song afer eating the plate of Manju, Anju and Erena closed the program and everyone went to their home and promised not to talk about this day again.

-1 week later-

Riko and You were arriving at Chika´s home but saw a large line of people coming from the shop , when they entered , they saw a exhausted Chika selling boxes of Manju , while Honoka kept bringing more and more boxes, Chika saw them and asked for help but her friends only turned and went out of the shop.

-Omake-

The mc who was brought to the hospital was resting on his bed , when his doctor entered the room and presented herself "Hello sir my name is Maki Nishikino and I am your doctor , you were bring it here because of some concussions and...." Maki was interrumpted by a nervous and terrified man who asked "Doc-doctor Nishikino , were you a member of µ’s?", Maki blinked confused because some other patients have asked this but they normally they are very happy or sometimes asked her for her autograph, "Yes I was a member" after telling this , the man went out of the hospital running saying "ANOTHER OF THEM , THEY ARE EVERYWHERE".

The man entered a clothes shop around the area and the first thing he saw was Anju and Kotori putting some clothes on hooks , he screamed again "THEY ARE EVERYWHERE" and after that nobody heard from him again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tomorrow I am going to go to another city in order to get a certification, I will try to upload something while I am there but I am not sure.  
> In the case that I update is going to be a collection of short stories.  
> As always thanks for your patronage.  
> PD: We are already at 35 kudos , when we get to 50 I will make a poll so you decided the theme for the next chapter that comes after the 50.


	11. 1, 2 , Sunshi..... I mean action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are both of you taking off your hair tie!!!? said Dia to the Sonoda sisters "you said that we need to look frightful, so we are becoming the most frightful thing in the world.....our mother"

It was a normal day on school but not for the Hoshizora sisters both of them who are normally a bulb of happiness were looking very concern and their respective friends were very worry about this anormal behavior.

"You-chan , are you okay?" said Riko to a depressed You during the lunch at school , "Why do you say that RIko-chan?", "Well for instance Chika-chan took your Mikan bread and ran with it like 5 minutes ago", "wait....WHAT?, CHIKAAAAA-CHAN COME BACK HERE!!!".

-at the same time in the library-

"Hanamaru-chan, are you okay?" saido Ruby to a depressed Hanamaru during the lunch at school, "Why do you say that Ruby-chan , Zura?","Well for instance Yoshiko-chan took your noppo and ran with it like 5 minutes go","WHAT?, well I brought a extra one so I hope she likes it" said Hanamaru while taking out another bread of her school bag, "oh this is rice flavor thanks mom zura" Hanamaru sighed "the truth Ruby-chan is that Yesterday during dinner mom told us that aunt Nozomi told her that the people they got to act a play every year canceled at the last moment".

"Omg Hanamaru-chan that is terrible , I remember when aunt Nozomi was our teacher and that people came, it was really fun, even if I was scared at first later I was having too much fun to worry about it", "yeah I really enjoyed the play a lot Zura" while Ruby and Maru were talking some knock at the library door "it´s open Zura" it was Kanan who had Yoshiko grabbed from her arm "Ouch onee-chan release me or face the power of...." Kanan took out the feather on Yoshiko´s bun "Say sorry Yoshiko and you are lucky that the one who found you running was me and not Dia" "Kanan-chan did Mari-chan told you something about the play at the kinder garden being canceled" asked Ruby to Kanan " Yeah she told me and Dia this morning  about that, we have been thinking a way to help with but at  the moment we are out of ideas."

"Well why don´t we act a play for them?" said Chika while passing in front of the library "Oh You-chan is coming gotta keep running" and then Chika went running at full speed to the other side of the school behind her was You with a very angry face and behind both of them was Riko walking while saying sorry to every student who bumped into them. "That was weird" said everyone in the library, "But Chika-chan has a point if we somehow make the play they still can have fun Zura" "Hanamaru-chan I don´t think that is a good idea neither of us has experience acting except Yoshiko-chan she is always on character" said Ruby the last thing while smugly looking at Yoshiko, "Are you picking a fight Nishikino? but that is not a bad Idea, we can choose a simple one and have you reading the most part while we act others parts","Yoshiko is right we can make this work , let´s discuss it after school". "Yeah we can do it in my home, the people who come to the shop at that hour only ask for taking and don´t stay to eat, oh You-chan and Riko-chan are coming , see you later call Mari-chan and Dia-san" said again Chika while running from You and Riko, "CHIKA-CHAN STOP RUNNING IS ONLY GETTING WORSE FOR YOU".

Like Chika suggested everyone waited for the second years after school in order to discuss things at Chika´s home, eventually the three of them came out of helping at the teachers room because eventually they were caught by Dia , "Hope you three learn your lesson you can´t run in the school except in the designated areas for that " said an angry Dia, "yeah yeah let´s go". After opening the door at Homura´s the girls found their mothers in the shop talking with Nozomi , just like them they were thinking about a way to help the kids.

The girls told them about their plan and they agree to it, Nozomi and Hanamaru pick the story of momotaro so the kids can also take a part in the play even if is a small one, Maki offered that the girls go with her and to one of their vacation house and use it to practice the play Nozomi is also coming because she acting as the director.

"Well girls is time to start practicing , Nicocchi start rolling the camera , Maki-chan some light for the girls and..... Action" Said Nozomi while sit on a chair with a megaphone on her hand, "Nico-chan what is wrong with her?", "I have been asking that question to myself since the first year of high school".

" **Mommy** I am  **ready** for my dramatic and  **shiny** scene" said Mari while doing a Marilyn Monroe pose in front of the camera , "Bu bu desuwa , Mari-san you are playing the pheasant, so act like one" , "Buuuuut Dia , I do not want to be that bird , I want to be a  **Shiny** peacock" said Mari while making dramatic moves with her hands.

"Keep recording Nicocchi this pure gold","Nozomi.... there is not even a camera" " Ara Ara and what is this then Nicocchi?" said Nozomi while pointing to a security camera, "That is a security camera , I am not going to use Dad´s security camera to record this , this cost money to him","then let´s use my spare one", "you bring a camera with you..... forget it I am not going to ask why".

"And Why are both of you taking off your hair tie!!!? said Dia to the Sonoda sisters "You said that we need to look frightful, so we are becoming the most frightful thing in the world.....our mother".

After saying that Yoshiko and Kanan let their hair fall of and then started to frown their faces ,"Honoka don´t do that hummmmm , Honoka that is too reckless, Kotori you spoil her too much hummm, LOVE ARROW SHOOOT", after that the Sonoda sisters burst into laugh, after that Kanan make herself a top tail on her hair "Look Yoshiko who am I now?", "You are mom obviously", "Umi-chan onegai!!!!!!!!!!!, Chun Chun , Umi-chan please let Honoka-chan go" and they kept laughing.

After that little comedic sisterly act the practice for the play started they were going to make Momotaros so You was going to be momotaro, Chika was going to be the monkey, Riko ended with the dog part , Ruby took Mari´s part as the pheasant, Dia and Mari took the old couple part, Hanamaru was the narrator finally Yoshiko and Kanan ended with the ogre part.

The day of the play all the kids were on the school playground in the back of the place were  µ’s girls watching the play, everything went according to the script until the part where the kids will took part they will join Momotaro to scare off the ogres but when the ogres appear... Yoshiko and Kanan appear posing in front of the kids.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING" said Dia "We are acting menacingly" after saying that both of them keep posing, in the back of place Erena asked Umi what is happening and she only respond with facing the wall and making herself a ball.

In the end the play was a success everyone had a good time specially the kids.

-Omake-

You and Hanamaru came running inside of Hanayo´s vet  
Hanamaru: Mom we found this little dog very sick in the street.  
Hanayo: Girls give him to me , Tell Rin-chan I am not coming to eat until late. I will save this dog and the find him a very good home.

Hanayo and You faces shined with happiness 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But it wasn´t the festival the chapter 11" YOU CAN´T PROVE ANYTHING (this is me adapting on of the SIF stories , because I didn´t want to spend a week without posting)  
> *smoke bomb*  
> Enjoy the chapter , I am going back to my home this Friday so the next week is coming the festival PT2  
> Oh yeah I made a jojo reference because every decent thing needs a jojo reference.


	12. Happy mother´s day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WAIT TOMORROW IS MOTHER´S DAY" said Honoka to Yukiho while talking to her in the phone outside Chika was passing in front of Honoka´s room when she heard the scream and the only thing she could thought was " TOMORROW IS MOTHER´S DAY , I AM SCREW MULTIPLIED BY 2"

It was a Saturday for the Kousaka family Tsubasa was in the living room grading some tests, Honoka and Chika were tending the shop and it was almost time for them to close. In that moment Honoka heard her cellphone ringing, she told Chika to please close the shop while picked the call.

"Hello Yukiho, Hi what happened, are you going to bring me tea?" Yukiho sighed at the other side of the line and thought that some things would never change "No onee-chan, I am calling because I am worried that you forgot tomorrows event", Honoka started to think first no it was not her and Tsubasa anniversary, no neither Chika Tsubasa or one of her friends birthdays, it was still too soon for Christmas and if it was Christmas Maki would started to freak out days ago so neither is that, what else could be" I know that silence onee-chan, well let me tell you tomorrow is Mother´s day, you are a mother yourself for god sake and you don´t even know when your own day is? Honoka remain silent for 1 minute and then "TOMORROW IS MOTHER´S DAY, I NEED TO BUY SOMETHING FOR MOM WAIT......... I NEED TO BUY SOMETHING FOR TSU-CHAN ALSO".

While this was happening Chika was going to her mother room to give her the store keys when she heard Honoka screaming, Chika could only thought "TOMORROW IS MOTHER´S DAY , I NEED TO GET SOMETHING FOR MOM AND MOMMY..... I NEED TO GET SOMETHING FOR GRANDMA TOO". Mother and daughter were freaking out and then both of them bring out their respective cellphone and search their group chat "HELP TOMORROW IS MOTHER´S DAY AND I GOT NOTHING".

-Honoka side-

Love arrow shooooo: Honoka I swear , how could you forget that tomorrow is mother´s day for god sake YOU ARE A MOTHER start acting like one , you no longer have 15 years old.

Honk: mouuuuu Umi-chan is been bad with me , Kotori-chan tell her something.

Chun-chun: Honoka-chan this time Umi-chan is right , you need to remember that you are a mom now.

Love arrow shooooo: Kotori you spoil her too much , she need to..... wait I am right? I mean yes I am right.

Honk: moooooou Eli-chan they are being bad with me.

Property of Nozomi Toujo Ayase: Honoka they are right what is more we are coming tomorrow to your parents house with Alisa, we are going to spend the day together. Remember technically we are family now. Nozomi, Mari and I already bought some presents for you,Tsubasa-san and your mother. Nozomi why my name is property of Nozomi Toujo Ayase?

Heart of the cards: And are you not my property dear Elicchi? Or I need to say what you were screaming last night?

Love arrow shooooo: Shameless...

Honk: wait, you got me a present Eli-chan? oh yeah I am mom. Umi-chan can I get a present for myself?

Love arrow shooooo: For god sake Honoka I am coming to your house right now , Kotori lets go.

Chun-chun: Well we are going with Honoka-chan to the mall , bye girls.

Nico-ni: What the fuck happened here??? wait... don´t go to the mall Maki, Hanayo , Rin and I came from there it looks like WW III there.

Nico-ni: What the actual fuck Nozomi , can you be 5 minutes without telling something dirty?

Nozomi: But Niccochi don´t you wanna with me again to that lingerie shop?... How much did I last?

 

-Chika side-

Sa Sa Sandwich: For god sake Chika-chan I have been telling you about Mother´s day since las month, can you please remember what I say to you?

Mikan: mouuu You-chan , Riko-chan is bullying me.

Yousoro: Chika-chan , Riko-chan is right. Remember she and I told you last week to come with us to the mall to buy something.

Mikan: and I told both of you that I need to help in the shop!!!

Hagu: Yeah but literally three days after they told you that Mari, Dia and I told you about going to buy something in a nice shop we found close to the school.

Mikan: ehhhhhhhhhhhhh. What about the first years? you haven´t spoke yet, you are in the same boat as me right?

Desu wa: Don´t put my perfect little sister in the same category as you , she already bought something to our mothers and grandmothers.

Yohane: Yeah, don´t put me in your level mortal , the great Yohane went for advice to oracle of all knowledge and with her help she found the best gift.

Mikan: Nani?

Zura: she asked Kanan-chan to help her find something Zura.

Ganba Ruby: hehehe , yeah Chika-chan we already got our presents sorry.

Shiny: mou mou mou calm down Chikacchi your shiny onee-san is here to help, remember we are family and family help each other.

Mikan: Mari-chan are you going to help me :D?

Shiny:  **YEEEEES** , Go out right now and let´s meet at the mall close to the park.

Mikan: Thanks Mari-chan you are the best cousin? I think we are some kind of cousins. Dia-san if my aunt is married to Mari-chan aunt , what are Mari-chan and I?

Desu wa: Chika-san please go buy your gifts and worry about your relationship with Mari-san later.

After Chika and Honoka ended their respective conversations both of them went to buy the presents.

"Honoka , look this is what happen when you forget to buy this things on time" behind Umi wasn´t a shopping mall it was a battlefield with ferocious people that would do anything to get what they want, "Well Honoka-chan, what you want to buy first?" after saying that behind Kotori it was visible a explosion that generate a wind current that move her hair, "well maybe it´s better that we first find a place to hide, Umi-chan please bring your bow" Umi sighed and went to find her weapon, "Umi-chan, Kotori-chan are you sure that you are not exaggerating?".

After Umi went to find her bow they visited some stores but all of them were out of stock, then when Umi was targeting at point blank a poor lady who took a box of chocolates Honoka remembered "Kotori-chan didn´t you made a new collection of dresses recently?", "yes, I still have some of them at the store......oh yeah , let´s go to the store. Umi-chan put back the bow we are going to the store" Umi did what Kotori told her to do and the poor woman who was crying felt a relief and started to run for her life after being release by Umi.

In Kotori´s boutique Honoka bought a pair of dresses one for Tsubasa and one for her mother but what about Chika?, Well

-at the same time that Honoka and company arrive to the mall-

"Mari-chan are you sure we need all of this" Chika was pointing at a camouflage set that Mari bring with her "and more importantly where did you found this?", "oh Chikacchi don´t be silly  **mom** is part Russian we obviously have militar things at our home , let´s see camouflage check, concussion grande check, tranquilizer rifle check. We have everything Chikacchi let´s go"after saying Chika and Mari entered the battlefield that was the shopping mall , Mari spent the mayor part of they visit hiding behind pillars and shouting  **LOCK ON** before firing tranquilizers to the people, meanwhile Chika was almost crying running in the mall trying to find the presents, at some point Mari throw a grande and Chika could actually swear that she saw her mom and with Kotori and Umi.

After some battle and minor bruises Chika found a necklace in sale for Honoka , a picture frame for her grandmother and a sale parker pen for Tsubasa.

-in the mother´s day-

"Well grandma here is your present, I know that you like pictures of us so I get you this frame to put our family photo on it" "Oh Chika thank you very much , I really wasn´t expecting you and Honoka to remember this day but wow I feel really bad to doubt both of you, also thank you Eli, Nozomi, Nozomi,Mari and Arisa for getting me and dad tickets for a travel around japan" "oh don´t mention it miss Kousaka it was a pleasure".

"This have been a great mother´s day thank you everyone, Tsubasa-san thanks for the pair of shoes" , "It was a pleasure mother I know it is gonna look beautiful with the dress honoka got you"

That afternoon every member of µ’s spent the day with their loved ones and respective family, it was a lovely evening for everyone, except for the city council because they will need to re contruct the shopping mall because during the shopping spree it was burned by some people while fighting over an oven.

-Omake-

That night in the µ’s mom chat

Honk mom: see I told you that they will not forget the mother´s day

Arrow mom: yeah , yeah. I owe you money

Idol mom: well at least it was a great evening for all of us and none of daughters will ever find that we started a fire in the shopping mall finding their gift

Doctor mom: we promise that we never would talk about that again , you know how much it cost us to hide that?

Bird mom: you have the money for that , remember that time when we were young and....

Doctor mom: we also promise not to talk about that.

Cat mom: oh I want to know.

Rice mom: yeah me too , please , please tell us.

Doctor: it was when all of us were in high school and decide to go traveling...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my people I back at home , everything went well with my travel.  
> I know I need to continue the festival arc but hey it´s mother´s day tomorrow and the girls have two of them each so obviously I need to do a special chapter.  
> PD: I don´t know if you are ware but I made an update it was a simple adaption from one of SIF stories but I put that episode before the part 1 of the festival so that episode was chapter 11 and the part 1 became chapter 12.  
> Also this is my SW FC if anyone want to add me SW-5542-5192-4237  
> Also of the also here another CR code Q84UKRXR9UA  
> Finally I hope everyone can pass a happy day with your mom , I know I will, bye and as always thanks for your patronage.


	13. Happy birthday Nozomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then Nozomi remembered those dark days when she was alone, those dark days she spent alone and sad waiting for someone she knew would never arrive.

Nozomi Toujo, she was a lot of things teacher,mother,friend, wife, astrologist on her free time by the pseudonym Nozomoo but of all the things she is a happy woman. Once a sad girl with fear of making friends, living with a constant reminder that she would arrive to a an empty home and that even if someone would approach her she eventually would told them goodbye, now was surrounded by friends and family. First one blond girl, then 8 more girls, next 3 more and finally 9 more. All of this people for Nozomi were her irreplaceable things, so why all of this people let her alone on her birthday, well everything started that morning.

Nozomi woke up late because last night was the meeting with the parents of her students, she loved being a teacher, taking care of younger children was something she was very capable of, because well she has been taking care of 8 crazy girls since her last year of high school. Obviously she never thought about having her wife in bed because Eli needed to work and Mari was at school so Nozomi had the entire house for her and also was her birthday, what could she do to pass the time?

Well she first cleaned the house, while doing this she found that Eli had been eating chocolate behind her back because of all the empty bags she found behind the couch after cleaning the living room she went to the bathroom after that it came Mari´s room for most part it was a simple room with a bed, a desk, an oversized plushie of a seal that Mari named "Michael", some pictures and a closet where Mari put all her clothes. Nozomi sat on Mari´s bed while holding a framed photo of her, Eli and a younger Mari. Nozomi actually never thought about being a mother herself but the moment she held baby Mari little hand for the first time something inside her clicked, something so beautiful and lovely because this little blond girl was the result of the love she and Eli shared.

She cleaned a tear that came from her eye and continued her task, after finishing the task she checked her phone it was still very early for Eli and Mari to come home so Nozomi went out for a little walk, her first destination was the boutique that Kotori and Anju owned. When Nozomi entered the place she couldn´t see neither of her friends so she asked a girl that was folding some clothes her answer was that Kotori and Anju came very early worked on some things and left, this seemed very weird for Nozomi but well they are busy people.

Nozomi next destination was none other than Homura´s bakery itself while walking there Nozomi saw some girls playing in the park this made her remember of those times she passed the park in her path to home after school, she was alone and bored, she wanted to do that things with her own friends but she couldn´t. Nozomi moved her head reassuring herself that she wasn´t alone anymore. After some walking she arrived to Homura´s when she entered the place only Yukiho was there, Yukiho told Nozomi happy birthday and that Honoka left early to do some things with Kotori and Umi. Nozomi bought some things and left the place, well it was time to visit her best friend in all world , her almost sister Nico.

In her way to Nico´s home Nozomi saw a mother and a father playing with her daughter, more memories came back to her, more memories of those darker times where she was alone in her home looking outside the window waiting for her parents to come home and play with her but her parents never came early, she knew that they worked for her but sometimes she wished more attention. Nozomi gently slapped herself, she was now a mother and she corrected those mistakes with Mari, Mari never got to an empty home, Mari never wished to play with other children because she had friends almost since the moment she was born. Nozomi arrived to Nico´s home and after knocking a few times no one answered, Nozomi didn´t wanted to admitted but those dark feelings of emptiness and sadness were starting to come back, she left Nico´s home and started to walk again.

She walked until she reach the temple, that temple where all those things happened, all those hard times, training, running, laughing and crying. All those memories came back to her, Nozomi smiled and kept walking because Hanayo had work at this hour, Rin could be busy with some of the people she train and Maki well obviously she is a doctor she is busy almost all the time, so she walked back to the park close to her house and sat in a bench thinking.

Thinking why on her birthday she was alone, almost looking for attention and why all of those memories were coming back, Nozomi looked at the sky and slowly she started to cry, silently and quiet because like during her childhood she didn´t want to disturb other people and that was the moment she heard a familiar voice "Hey boob monster why are you here..... Wait Nozomi are you crying?" Nico went running to Nozomi side, "omg Nozomi are you okay? Did something happened? Someone did something to you? WHO WAS IT? I am calling dad, I will tell him to get ready the body guards" and then Nozomi started to laugh while still crying , Nico didn´t know what was happening so she decided to back down for now and go to look for Eli but the moment she tried to run Nozomi jumped and hugged her "Niiiii-coooo-chiiiii!!!!!!!!!!", Nico tried to release herself from Nozomi "ELI HELP ME YOUR WIFE IS TRYING TO ASSAULT ME!!!!!" at the mention of her wife name Nozomi looked up and saw Eli with cake, a pair of balloons around a present bag and a weird face.

Eli explained to Nozomi that she asked in her work for a permission to leave early, after leaving she went to look for Nico and together they bought some things, the rest of the group was busy with other things so she thought about start celebrating before time, Nozomi started to cry and hugged Eli while sobbing "stupid Elicchi" , Eli just smiled and together with Nico told Nozomi "thanks for being born Nozomi".

"Well Nozomi what do you want to do while we wait for the rest of the girls to come?", Nico asked Nozomi , the mentioned one stood there thinking for a while and after some time she touched Nico and screamed "you tag Niccochi" and started to run , Nico stood there speechless, Eli removed her work jacket, put the things in the bench where Nozomi sat and also started to run, Nico didn´t know what to do , so like some people say "if you can´t defeat them, join them" and started to run with them.

Nozomi laughed and ran because even if she was older now nobody would stop them for playing like they were small and for a moment in Nozomi´s mind an image of a younger version of herself, Nico and Eli crossed her thought, the thought that maybe in another world this was her life but that was a what if and the reality was that in this moment she was playing like a little girl with her two best friends in the world.

While this three were running a group of 9 girls with an awkward look on their faces looked at them "Soooo Eli, Nozomi , Nico Can I know why are  you three playing this children game?" asked Umi, the three of them looked at Umi and then looked at each-other "YOU TAG UMI" , Umi was taken out of guard and in a moment the other 8 girls were also running with the first three, "if you wanna play like this don´t cry when this get serious" said Umi before running herself.

A short time later another group of girls got to the park but in this one certain blond talked first "  **It´s not fair** , I also want to play with  **mommy** ", so Mari dropped her school bag and took Dia and Kanan hands and joined them, the other 6 shrug and went running with them.

Nozomi didn´t notice when all this people came because she was having an amazing birthday with her family, a family that would never abandon her.

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early birthday Nozomi.  
> Sooooo I got a job , a very good job (I can finally buy Love live merchandise) but this almos mean that I can´t write very often so the chapters maybe would take some more time I am still working on a schedule for the updates, this is also the reason why I make this early.  
> I still need to write the other two parts for the sport festival but the father´s day chapter is already done.  
> As always thanks for your patronage.


	14. Shiny birthday to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s Mari´s birthday

It was June 11 two days before Mari´s birthday and Kanan and Dia were discussing something important on Dia´s home, "So Kanan-san may I ask you a question", "Sure shoot it", Dia drank from her tea and asked "You know that Mari-san birthday is coming and","Dia I am not going to tell you what I bought Mari as present", Dia drank another sip from her tea, "Very well Kanan-san I am going to use my plan b" Kanan sighed "Dia Yoshiko doesn´t know what I get Mari for her birthday and you are not gonna threat my little sister into telling you that" after another sip from her tea, "I was not gonna threat her I was just gonna make ser an offer she could not refuse".

Kanan drank from her tea "Dia I am not going to tell you because you get over competitive with everything","I can get a little competitive with some things but you are exaggerating" Kanan looked Dia with a smug face, "Dia remember during my birthday when Mari gave me a little dolphin plushie from that aquarium in numazu?", "yes it was a cute one","well YOU CALLED THE AQUARIUM TO GET A PRIVATE DOLPHIN SHOW FOR 22 PEOPLE","it was a good show, we three got this picture taken" as Dia said that she pointed to the framed picture on her desk,"that is not my point Dia, you get too competitive heck the only person you don´t get competitive with is Ruby", "because she is my perfect little sister", Kanan sighed again,"Dia I am not going to tell you and don´t try to get information from the other girls". 

*Meanwhile in another room in the same house*

"Ruby thanks for helping me doing my homework", "Don´t worry Yoshiko-chan, Yoshiko-chan can I ask you a question", "Yohane and yes" Ruby opened her mouth for a moment but was interrupted by Yoshiko "I don´t know what onee-chan got Mari for her birthday but as revenge for her eating my strawberry and chocolate ice cream I am going to tell you this, she has been going a lot to mom´s boutique", "thanks Yohiko-chan now onee-chan can stop making those weird theories","no problem Rub..........Wait what weird theories?","Pigi, wait Yoshiko-chan I didn´t say anything" as Yoshiko smiled she jumped on Ruby and started to tickle her, "HAHAHAHAH!! WAIT YOSHIKO-CHAN AHAHAHAH, OKAY OKAY I GIVE UP", after Ruby recovered from Yoshiko´s attack she started to tell Yoshiko about a board that Dia has behind her closet door where are a lot of photos of her, Mari and Kanan and how she locked herself and started to mumble on how Kanan is planning to defeat her in front of Mari.

After Yoshiko and Kanan left the Nishikino residence Ruby told Dia the information she got from Yoshiko with this Dia started to create her new plan to discover what Kanan is getting Mari, her first approach was to get close to the second person on her list that could know what Kanan was doing Chika, Chika was not one of Kanan´s closer friends after she and Mari but also Chika was family with Mari a win win situation , but as we know with the baka mikan not everything goes as planned.

" WAIT MARI-CHAN BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW" after Dia told Chika about Mari´s birthday she screamed and went looking for her parents, "wait Chika-san the shop.....", Dia sighed ant put it herself behind the cashier spot after a while Dia heard a screaming coming from inside the house "MARI CHAN BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW, YUKIHO IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!! Tsu-chan did you get anything for her?", "NO, YUKIHO-SAN IS GOING TO KILL ME, NO WHAT IS WORST NOZOMI-SAN IS GOING TO WASHI WASHI US OUT OF THIS GALAXY. Chika, Honoka go to the car we are buying something for her right now." ,"Yes mom", "Yes Tsu-chan". After hearing the Kousaka´s conversation Dia sighed and left the shop not before maximized their sales and sealing a deal with an important hotel in the city for providing sweets for an event, she wasn´t a Nishikino not just for name.

With the triple baka leaders out of the list, Dia thought about going visiting You´s home and also why she didn´t go first to You´s house. After ringing the bell in the Hoshizora´s home a voice answered her "Yes hello, who is out there?", "Aunt-Hanayo it´s Dia are You or Hanamaru home?", "Dia-chan yes Maru and You are home they are doing some things for Kanan-chan, please enter" As Dia entered the house she saw Hanamaru observing her from a spot with an intense look,"Ha-Hanamaru-san Can I help you with anything", Hanamaru approached Dia on a cautious way "Suspicious, Kanan-chan told me and nee-chan that if you came here that means Ruby-chan and Yoshiko-chan said something Zura", Dia started to sweat as she thought Kanan predicted her moves, Dia was nervous she knew that a little more and she would start scratching her mole and that would be the end "Don´t be silly Hanamaru-san I am here to visit you and your sister we haven´t hang out along time ago, hehe" "mmmmmmm, NEE-CHAN!!!!!!!".

Before Dia could react You emerged from Hanamaru and her bedroom at top speed while using a detective cap,"You-san?","I have you Dia , me inspector Hoshizora has caught it you", "i-inspector Hoshizora?","yes because mother is detective Hanayo and me and Maru are her faithful assistants", after You said that Dia turned her face in horror as Hanayo came out of the kitchen with all her detective outfit "hum hum hum , Kanan-chan was right Dia-chan you were coming" as Dia intended to run she was blocked by Maru also wearing a detective cap "accept it Zura, you are cornered now confess to you crimes" Dia got caught on Kanan´s tramp , as she were about to get defeat it her savior appear.

Rin appeared on the door almost fainting from exhaustion it appears that she forgot her wallet and couldn´t eat lunch at the sight of this Hanayo dropped her guard and that let Dia escape, she took mental note to told her mom to invite Rin to dinner in the future.

Dia looked at her watch it was very late but the problem was that she spent all her time looking for what Kanan got Mari that she forgot to get something herself to her, with a defeat look on her face she came back to her home and asked Nico to help her baking a lemon pie for Mari at least she would get Mari her favorite dessert.

So the birthday day came everyone went to Nozomi and Eli home the first thing that everyone notice was the excessive amount of glitter that was around the place but as for Mari and Nozomi both of them were wearing sunglasses while the poor Eli was crashing with the furniture "Elicchi I told you to use this", "but Nozomi I don´t want to use sunglasses inside my own house" as she said that she had just broken one of Nozomi´s good luck figurine that was on the living room " I swear Ayase Eli if you don´t wear this at this moment.....", "Yes Nozomi!!!".

After some laughs, an over sized amount of meat cooked by Nozomi and some words on english the time for gifts came as you could expect the Kousaka´s got Mari some final moment gift in the form of a gift certificate, yeah they got scolded by Yukiho later but Mari liked because it was from a store she usually went, as for the Hoshizora through a client from Hanayo´s vet they made an aquarium name a seal Michael in honor of Mari plushie as you can guess Mari was screaming from happiness, for the side of the Todou Mari got a coupon for course on how to ride a horse.

In the case of Yoshiko she got Mari a cd from her favorite Rock band, Umi and Kotori got Mari a pair of dresses and Finally Nico and Maki got tickets for a concert she wanted to go.

It was time for Kanan and Dia to give their gifts to Mari and Dia started to talk, "Mari-san I need to tell you something...I did not.." Dia was about to cry because of her stupid sense of competition she didn´t get something nice to her best friend and that was the moment Kanan intervine "What Dia is trying to say is that she didn´t buy you something because she and I made you this", Kanan showed Dia and Mari three mini plushies of them (the mini nesos) Dia was speechless and Mari was about to cry,"You know I wanted to give you something very special and also something that symbolize the bond we three share and this was the best thing I thought and.." Kanan couldn´t finish because Mari hugged her and Dia while crying "I love both of you, you two are the best , I love you and I mean it"

Everyone melted because of the scene Dia was the most shocked while almost on tears Dia told Mari the truth and gave her the pie and well " mmmmm thisjsod Pihsis is delciousejs", "Mari-san thanks and please don´t talk while you eat" curious Kanan also ate a part of the pie "Dia wow! this is really delicious", "really? I mean yes this was my plan since the beginning ahahahaha , hahaha"

While watching this Eli approached Nico and Maki and told them "yeah she is your daughter all right no doubt" and both of them responded with "What does that suppose to mean!!!!"  

-Omake-

As Mari looked at the three mini plushies Nozomi approached her daughter

Nozomi: Mari did you really mean what you said there about?  
Mari: about loving Kanan and Dia, yes I love them not only as a friend but as as romantic way.  
Nozomi hugged her daughter because she knew loving one person it was difficult but two of them  
Nozomi: I am proud of you Mari but let your mother give some advice and this is not coming from the cards, Kanan is Umi´s daughter and Dia is Maki´s daughter you felt in love with the off springs of two of the most dense women I have ever met, they are only second to your mother.  
Mari laughed and hugged back her mother  
Mari: Yes I know and I will take my risk

 

    

                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? another special chapter and I haven´t even finish the arc :0  
> no but seriously my new job is amazing but time consuming but I would not give this up I love this so bare it with me.  
> you know this is Mari´s birthday chapter (happy birthday to this shiny queen) with nothing more to add as always thanks for your patronage.  
> PD: nintendo E3 was amazing!!!!!!!  
> PD: I told you I will make the OT3 my first aqours ship in this fic and they 3 are my favorite


	15. Nico still miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nico and her family stood there looking at the grave , she only could smile and say "I did it papa , my dreams came true and our family only became bigger"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this like 3 weeks ago, I hope everyone pass a great grandfather day.  
> I cry a little while writing this, with nothing more to say as always thanks for your patronage.  
> PD: I thought about making another fic it has a fantasy setting but that does not mean that different sunshine story is going to stop.  
> is just an idea and maybe it could not happen. So in the future I will upload the first chapter and if I like what I did with that chapter I would make another but if that is the case that other fic is going to get update it like once every month

It has been a weird week for Ruby, she knew something was off. Her mothers were distant and almost sad and when she asked her sister if she knew something the only answer she got was "You are going to find it soon Ruby, I really hope you can handle this" and as Dia told her the Saturday of that same week Maki told her that tomorrow is an important day and she needed to be ready.

Fast forward to the Sunday morning and Ruby found her grandmother and aunts/uncle in the living room,"Oh, hello Ruby dear, come here and give grandma a big hug" Ruby did what she was told and later Nico siblings joined the hug, "Well it appear that your mothers and Dia went out really early so today Ruby you are eating grandma cooking , play with your aunts while I cook something for you". Ruby talked a lot with Nico´s siblings, she told them about her friends , how she and Hanamaru liked to tease Yoshiko when she entered her fallen angel persona, how Kanan and Dia burned Riko in front of everyone and a lot of more things, Cocoa and Kokoro were happy to be listening to Ruby, for them she was their little niece which they would protect and spoil.

After some time everyone returned to their home but this time was not only Maki, Nico and Dia, with them was also Maki parents but what catch Ruby attention was the fact that everyone in the room were wearing black clothes so as she normally would do she asked if something was wrong, Nico went to her side and hugged her daughter and with a soft and melancholic voice she said "Ruby today is an important day for us, we are going to visit your grandfather because it´s time that you meet him", her words sounded very weird for Ruby her grandfather was with them in the room what is more he even took her, Yoshiko and Hanamaru to eat ice cream last week after helping them with their homework, how is going to meet him when she has known almost all her life.

Maki asked Dia to help Ruby prepare herself, Dia nodded and went with Ruby to her room, there Dia started to explain to Ruby that this was also weird for her the first time but yes they are going to visit their grandfather but not the one that was in the first floor they were going to visit Nico´s dad, then it clicked in Ruby´s mind the fact that she actually never met him , the fact that she only saw him in photos , everything became clear for her then she paused for a second and asked Dia "onee-chan he is.....", "Yes Ruby he is not alive anymore", Ruby didn´t know how to react, this was something very surprising for her, the very concept of that someone of her family was dead hit her hard, Dia hugged her sister and told her that it was okay.

After sometime the sisters came back to the first floor and Maki noticed that Ruby eyes were red, it was hard to see her daughter like this but it was necessary she told her self, "Well it´s time go. Dia , Ruby and Nico-chan come with me and Papa you please take Mama, Cocoa,Kotaro, Kokoro and Nico´s mom", "Maki dear how many times I have told you to call me mom or mother" said joking Mrs Yazawa Everyone in the room lighted a little and they went to their destination. During the travel Ruby kept watching Nico she knew she was sad but also happy it was weird, sometimes Nico looked back and gave her daughter one her signatures smiles and told Ruby "that is not a face we do in this family little lady, we smile first remember Nico Nico ni!!!" and after doing her catchphrase she went back to looking outside the window.

When they arrived Ruby saw a lot of graves that looked similar to the others, the family started to walk until they reached a pillar that said Yazawa family, there alongside a photo of a smiling man with glasses were different color flowers. Nico looked at the sky and very low she said " those stupid girls , I told them that it was not necessary for they to visit this grave every year is not even their family, those stupid stupid friends of mine, I really love them, thanks girls". The truth is every day before father´s day the rest of Nico´s friends come every year to put some flowers and pay their respect to the man that helped to rise one of their best friends.

The first one to talk was Nico´s mother "Hello dear how have you been, hear this I went out with the rest of the mothers and someone asked me if I was Nico. It was very funny the other mothers followed the guy and we all said that we were µ’s. Imagine if you were here and you went out with the rest of the dads hahaha I would never heard the end of your stories. I really miss you", then Nico´s siblings came "Hello papa , we know we didn´t know you very well but we are doing great and we are following onee-sama steps and also Kokoro is now on college, we are very good papa don´t worry about us we are going to make you proud.

Then came Dia" Hello dear grandfather It´s me Dia, I have been well. I am going to take over mother´s place in the future, also I am the current president of the student council Kanan-san and Mari-san always help me, This time we brought someone that you need to know, until the next time goodbye", then Dia bowed her down in front of her grandfather´s grave.

Finally it was Nico´s turn"Hello papa , how are you doing I´m fine, like I told you the last time I came here, you now have two beautiful grandchildren but the last time Ruby didn´t came she is here right now , she is a wonderful child very intelligent and capable even though she is shy I know she is destined for great things and of course Dia is here too I told you last time how smart and independent she is, she is an amazing big sister of course she is, she is my daughter. She is going to take over the Hospital after Maki-chan retire and I really miss you papa", Nico couldn´t handle it anymore she started to cry. Her mother , Dia and her siblings took her somewhere else to let her recover. In the grave only stood the Nishikinos and Ruby who was still assimilating what is happening in front of her eyes then Maki started to talk "Hello Mr Yazawa sorry I didn´t bring Ruby before but we were waiting for her to be older, I have been keeping the promise I made to you the day before my wedding with Nico and a Nishikino always keep his word , I will make her smile for the rest of life."

"Hello Mr Yazawa I am Maki´s father, this is actually my first time talking to you but hey there is first time for everything, the first thing I need to tell you is that you have a wonderful daughter and sometimes she call me dad I hope that is okay with you, your wife is so strong and capable she rose by herself 4 children and each of them is an excellent person. I am working to be a grandfather that count as 2 , well Mr Yazawa goodbye I will come another day and yeah your wife was right maybe if you were alive we and the other fathers could be friends.","Hello Mr Yazawa it´s me Maki´s mother thanks for rising Nico-chan to be the person she is today because of her my daughter found a happiness that I thank everyday she has and well is a pleasure to be part of your family, goodbye and as well I will be coming back."

It was Ruby turn and she still didn´t know what to say but afer looking at her family smiling to her everything became clear this is just another member of her family, she didn´t need to be nervous, she only need to be herself.She made her signature move in front of the grave "ganbaruby grandpa, the truth is that Ruby really doesn´t know what to say but I know that you were a great person I can see it in mom every day and you know that mom was and idol , I saw her videos she was amazing and she made a lot of people happy but Ruby and onee-chan are her number 1 fans don´t tell mother she still thinks that she is her number 1 fan", everyone started to laugh at Maki, "what that does suppose to mean Ruby?","hehehe , like I told we all are a big happy family, So I promise that I will always look over mom, mother, onee-chan and the rest of the family in your place and as like mother said a Nishikino never break a promise and well that also apply to the Yazawa, goodbye grandfather it was a pleasure meeting you.

The Nishikinos and Ruby left the grave behind to see how Nico was doing, Ruby started to run next to Nico and she said to her mom "GanbaRuby mom, grandpa was really happy I know, so let´s go to celebrate", Nico smiled at her daughter , she looked around her, she was not alone anymore, it was not only her mom and siblings, no now she has a big family and maybe it was not her biological dad but it was still father´s day and there was still a person here who needed to have a party "well dad it is still your day so let´s go back to home and I will go all out in the kitchen Ruby, Dia help me we are going big Yazawa style", everyone smiled and started to walk to the cars.

Next to the picture of the smiling man with glasses now was a picture of big group of black and red haired people all of them smiling.

-Omake-

Let´s take a look at how some of the girls spent the father´s day

Chika and her grandpa were making some sweets in the kitchen while Honoka and Tsubasa were talking with Honoka´s mother 

Chika: Everyone the sweets are ready and they are very good right grandapa?  
Honoka´s father stood there smiling with thumb in the air as everyone depart to eat the sweets Tsubasa asked 

Tsubasa: Mrs Kosaka why your husband always has a shadow on his eyes.

Honoka´s mom : Tsubasa dear please don´t break the 4th wall.

After some chatting Yukiko arrived with Arisa and the Ayase Family, they went out to eat together after that.

*************************************************************

Kanan and Yoshiko were training kendo with her grandfather

Yohiko: Today is the day grandpa, I will defeat you and take my place as the swordsman of darkness.

Umi´s dad smiled and with his hand told Yoshiko to come and in one swift move Yoshiko was defeated

Kanan: I surrender , I am not repeating the beating me and Yoshiko got the last time we tried to defeat you together.

Their grandfather was laughing and put his arms around his granddaughters, it was a great day for him

*************************************************************

Hanayo, You and Hanayo´s mom all were in the kitchen making food for the family while Rin´s father, Hanayo´s father and Rin´s mom watched TV with Hanamaru

it was a normal day for them a happy and normal day.

*************************************************************************

In the case of Erena and Anju family, Riko told them that she has something special for them. Everyone went to Riko´s room and she sit in front of her piano and started to play a beautiful melody after finishing she looked back and hall her family were crying even the cool Erena, Riko´s grandfathers stood up and both of them hugged Riko too hard "help.....me I can´t breath", they were proud her granddaughter was a talented musician and you know when a grandparent is proud of her grandson/daughter they will never stop talking about that.


	16. Local sports festival PT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "well all of Younderstand, I repeat Younderstand" Tsubasa repeat it but everyone in the crowd had a death pan face except Chika who started to snort "pffff , Younderstand nice one mom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I told you before I am in another city getting a certification in software testing and I have been having exams non stop since Wednesday but I also have been getting a lot of ideas , this is the first "ARC" of the series , what more oh yeah I got my first bookmark and that is very impressive because I started this fic just for me and you guys have been very cool and positive thanks for that, the poll is still happening so start thinking scenarios ideas.  
> Bye my dudes/dudetes  
> PD: the mother´s day special is also coming but is going to be shorter.  
> PD of the PD: this is chapter it´s simple because is the introduction chapter , the second is going to be the girls strolling in the festival and then two chapters for the sports event.

It was Saturday very early in the morning Eli Ayase was in the office of her ballet studio, reading some documents while the class was in process , when her daughter Mari who sometimes help at the entrance came with some people that she never saw before.

" **Mom** this people want to talk with you about something  **very** important" Eli said thanks to her daughter and started to talk with the people who entered her office, "So how can I help you", "well Mrs Ayase we are part of the community office , our job is to organize festivals around the neighborhood with the help of the community and we want your help with this year festival", "My help?, can you explain more please" , "Yes, this year we want to make a sport festival between the community and not only the local folks, also people outside of the community and other people who live in the city. We want this festival to have events , food stands , entertainment , team competitions and also some people acting as MC, because of how big we want this festival to be, we want your help because we know that happened long time ago and that you and your friends are now only common women but a lot of people still like your music and are fans of your group".

Eli looked seriously at the community people because yes it was a big event but her idol group was something of the past even Nico and A-rise have retired to be just normal people with a family but then again she was part of the community and when she went there to ask for permission to open the ballet studio everyone treated her very polite and helped her, she was in no place to tell them no , so Eli smiled and told them "If we are going to do this , we are going to do this in the best possible way, come in 2 days again I will have my friends here to discuss this". The community office people were very happy with Eli response.

Exactly 3 seconds later after the people went out of her office she started to think desperately "OMG what have I done , I said yes to something very big and what is more I said that the girls are coming , wait he said entertainment OMG he would want µ’s to act, wait do I still know how to sing......" then it hit Eli "I SAID YES WITHOUT CONSULTING THE GIRLS , hmmm so this is how feel being Honoka" Eli started to move her arms in the air like she doesn´t care, after sometime while Eli was still in panic, the window of her office was shattered and Nozomi appeared out of nowhere while posing,"Nozomi why you did that?", with the most normal smile on her face Nozomi responded with "Because the cards told me Elicchi also Nicocchi is here too but she was too short to made it to the window so she is entering normally right now" , Eli still confused saw Nico without breath opening the door "hu hu hu , WHY DID YOU USE MY PHONE TO BREAK YOUR OWN WIFE WINDOW, THIS WAS A GIFT FROM MAKI´S DAD also Hi Eli" Nozomi pointed to her chest and with a smug face she said "pff you are only jealous because you could not reach the window" Nico started to blush and scream "SHUT UP YOU BOOB MONSTER", after a washi washi and the glass people coming to repair the window , Eli told Nozomi and Nico about what she did.

"Well Elicchi that was a very Honoka thing to do but also very generous from your part" said Nozomi, Eli smiled but asked "so are you doing this with me?" Nico and Nozomi smiled to her and said together "of course" , after that Nico started said "also this is a very good opportunity for the people to see again their favorite Nico ni and my memorial album is coming out soon the extra advertise is always good". Eli called the group for a reunion in her ballet studio in three days.

3 days later µ’s, A-rise and their daughters were all on Eli´s office with the community office people, Eli told the community people that all of them would help them with everything they could also all of them were going to the take part in the events and team competitions, the community people were very happy with the result ,so after a short autograph session because some of the staff were fans, they started to discuss the festival.

The group divided in teams to help the community some would help with the food stands , others would help as staff , A-rise would act as the event MC taking turns to also enjoy the festival, the entertainment would only be the girls singing a  simple song together without the dance and for the teams well...

The teams needed to be formed with 6 people , there was a total of eighteen people so they will form 3 teams , Honoka suggested that they revive the sub units, everyone told her that this was a good idea but there was still a problem ,they need to decide a way for the girls to forma a team, with that in mind Nozomi pull out of nowhere a box filled with color papers. Everyone would pull colors out of a box and the ones with the same color would form a group.

The teams ended as first Team Printemp formed by Honoka, Hanayo, Kotori , Chika , You and Ruby. Team BiBi formed by Maki, Nico, Eli , Kanan, Hanamaru and Dia. Team Liliy white formed by Nozomi, Rin , Umi , Riko , Yoshiko and Mari. Each team decide to train separated from the other teams for a fair fight.

-Training with printemps-

Honoka as their leader took the most logical approach " Well girls we need to win this as for the strategy I bring a very intelligent person to help us" , next to Honoka was Tsubasa with a full trainer outfit " I will train you again into idols even if that breaks you" Honoka looked at her wife with a dead expression "Wait Tsu-chan , I thought that.." "You thought nothing solider , all of you are going to war and I will train all you back into your idol days" Tsubasa bring out her sunglasses and a bamboo sword, "wait mom where did you got that sword" said a trembling Chika, "Umi-san lent it to me, NOW I WANT ALL OF YOU TO START RUNNING AND DON´T COME BACK AFTER 30 MINUTES , ARE WE CLEAR SOLDIERS",while Tsubasa was ordering that  Honoka and Chika were trying to escape while Hanayo and Ruby were hugged one to each other, Kotori and You were sketching some matching outfits. Tsubasa at the sight of this hit the floor with the sword "YOU BUNCH OF MAGGOTS , BETTER START RUNNING BEFORE THIS GET WORSE FOR ALL OF YOU ,ARE WE CLEAR?", the rest of the group just saluted Tsubasa and started to run.

-Training with Lily White-

In the corner of the room Rin was trembling with fear because Umi´s training plan consisted on climbing a mountain , camping there and then coming back. Rin started to get flash backs from that horrible day where she almost die because of Umi. At the same place Mari and Nozomi were plotting something to do to Nico and Dia, Yoshiko was next to Rin remembering her first training days with Umi and Finally Riko looking at them and thinking if is was too late to be with her parents as MC.

Umi meanwhile was looking at her old training notebook and thinking "I really miss you old friend", with a proud smile on her face she said "let the fun begin".

-Training with BiBi-

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TSUNDERE TOMATO", "YOU HEARD ME GREMLIN" like the old days during the training Nico and Maki were fighting , "Aunt Eli is this normal?", "well used to be normal , I think the training re kindle some weird flame inside of them". It was a simple exercise menu because they needed Maru to gain some stamina first but during an exercise Nico tripped and made Maki also fall after that those two reverted to something similar to their high school days. "WELL IF MISS PERFECT COULD SEE WHERE SHE IS WALKING" "EXCUSE ME ? NOW IS MY FAULT". In the background Kanan was still running while thinking that her team maybe was doom, Maru well she was just eating her noppo.

-1 month later-

Everyone was ready for the event well ready was a big word for the face that everyone had , Printemps was very exhausted and heavy breathing but thanks to You and Kotori they were almost dead but looking beautiful , Lily white looked like they came back from the war , Rin and Yoshiko were lifeless while Nozomi and Mari were with a bag of something looking at Nico and Dia, Umi was like nothing happened and Riko well Riko was hugging her parents " I MISSED YOU A LOT , PLEASE DON´T ABANDON ME AGAIN" Erena and Anju were realizing that Umi´s training was as hellish as Honoka made it sound.

Team BiBi was the most normal of them, after Nico and Maki resolved their problems in the night everything went smooth even Maru got some strength and stamina that could put on a challenge to her mother and big sister.

Tsubasa was the first to be the MC, after some introduction and advertise to Homura´s stand she officially started the festival.

-Omake-

Riko´s dairy entry number 100: " I have fear and hunger, Aunt Nozomi and Mari-san are acting weird maybe they are plotting to kill us while we are sleeping. Yoshiko and Aunt-Rin are crying in their sleep , aunt Umi is looking at me , she knows I will try to escape from this nightmare , if I don´t comeback let this diary get to my parents and for Chika-chan and You-chan you were my best friends in the world , hope I can see you again.

Real time passed since the start of the training: 2 hours

 

 

 


	17. Local sports festival PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "well all of Younderstand, I repeat Younderstand" Tsubasa repeat it but everyone in the crowd had a death pan face except Chika who started to snort "pffff , Younderstand nice one mom"

"Well ladys and Gentleman welcome to the local festival my name is Tsubasa Kira and I am going to be your MC for the first part of the event, during this first part we are going to have different stalls where you can eat, play, enjoy your time or just relax. During the second part of the festival the sport competition is going to take place during that time my friend and co host Toudou Erena is going to take my place while I manage my family stall, talking about my family stall if you want some delicious Japanese sweets or to just drink some tea feel free to visit the Homura stall there you can find my wife and daughter. with nothing more to say enjoy the festival". With that Tsubasa officially started the festival.

It was very early but a lot of people could be seen eating , running , playing and enjoying their time with their family, "Well Dia , Kanan which **Shiny** activity will be taking part today?" asked Mari to their friends who with the exception of Dia were very excited with the festival, "Mari-san, I don´t have time to lose my family running the infirmary and I need to be there if something happen that is the responsibility of the Nishikino heir" said proudly Dia at which Mari and Kanan could only shrug and say "Dia I don´t want to be that person but who I am fooling I  **love** being that person the infirmary is empty only your mother is there and she looks like when she was in high school ,  how  **mommy** likes to say very Maki like." at what Dia replay "WHAT does that suppose to mean?", meanwhile Kanan just was trying to stop them.

"What Mari tried to say Dia was that your mom doesn´t need help right now , look she even is looking at her phone right at this moment" the three of them turned their head to see Maki messaging in her phone while playing with her hair, Dia blushed a little "eh eh b-but maybe Ruby needs help, she can easily get flustered and..." Kanan and Mari pointed at Hanayo´s food stall where she saw Ruby, Hanamaru and You making some onigiris while happily talking to each other "and don´t think about saying that aunt Nico needs help, she is helping aunt Nozomi with her fortune telling boot, wait....... Mari shouldn´t you be there right now?" asked Kanan to Mari , Mari put a smug face and bring out a tarot card while imitating her mom "Elicchi the cards told to me that Mari should spent all the morning with her friends". 

"Okay maybe you are out of the record BUT" said Dia while pointing to Kanan "what is your excuse Kanan-san why are you not helping aunt Umi or aunt Kotori", Kanan brought out her phone and showed Dia and Mari a conversation with Yoshiko.

Yoshiko: Onee-chan mom said that I need to help her with the boot because of that time that I almost burnt our bedroom doing some rituals, so you have the morning time for yourself.

Kanan: WAIT THAT WAS YOU, MOTHER SAID THAT IT WAS AN ELECTRIC PROBLEM.

Yoshiko: ehhhhhhh .......BYE.

Kanan: Yoshiko you can´t escape me we literally live in the same room.

"and that is how I got my morning free, also mother is helping with the organization of the festival so she should be very busy right now" while Kanan was saying this the three of them saw Umi going full speed to Homura´s stall and then coming back with a bag full of manju boxes, Umi saw the three of them and only said "don´t tell your mother", "well that thing that absolutely didn´t happen was really weird, well Dia it seems that you don´t have anymore option that to spend the morning with us", Kanan and Mari grabbed Dia from each of her arms respectively while the mentioned one only screamed.

The first step of the girls was the food section of the festival, because of how early they wake up neither of them actually eat well so the most logical step was to eat something light before the competition in the afternoon, well.....

When the girls arrived to the food section they saw Honoka and Hanayo competing with each other while Riko and Hanamaru were in the front part of the stall receiving orders from the people while You and Chika were serving food to the people who sit in the improvised tables that were there, "What is happening here? and where this people came from? and where is my little sister ,  I saw ruby here 3 minutes ago?" , "Ah Ruby-chan, after this alud of people came she tagged out with Riko-chan and went to help with aunt Kotori´s photo boot, sorry girls I need to keep helping here if you want food ask aunt Nozomi she brought some extras with her" said You while cleaning some tables.

"Well girls is obvious what we need to do, we need to find my little sister and be sure that she is right" after saying that Dia´s stomach started to growl, Mari and Kanan started to laugh while they were doing that Dia blushed a little and said "well second thing , first we go to aunt Nozomi´s boot" and with that the girls went to the fortune telling booth.

When the girls arrived they saw Nico next a to a table with a boring look on her face "Welcome , welcome to a world of mystery and magic , be amazed by the prediction of madam Nozomi the first" said Nico in the most monotonous way and while looking weird at her mother Dia asked "Mom can I ask what are you doing", "Dia I am telling this as your mother and role model if you ever became friend with a crazy big boobed monster , run as fast you can because you are going to regret it for the rest of your life" Nico saw Mari proudly smiling to them, Nico slammed her fist in the table and while crying said "I am too late , please forget this failure of mother that you have", after Nico said that Dia hugged her mother and while crying said that Nico was a great mother and that she was proud of being her daughter, Kanan looked at Mari who simply was taking photos with her cellphone, "Mari I don´t think that doing that is a good idea", "shhhh Kanan this is pure  **shiny** gold also  **mommy** is going to love this".

After the beautiful mother-daughter stopped, they told Nico about their food problem, she just put her hand below the table next to her and brought out some sandwiches when they asked why she had that her only answer was "I am a house wife , I know when my daughters and wife have problems also take please bring this one to Maki-chan is a tomato sandwich", while the trio were being assigned with their next mission Nozomi was looking at everything while holding a card and smiling.

When they arrived to the infirmary, the found Eli and Erena with some simple wounds, "Mother , mom sent this", Dia passed the package to Maki who at the sight of her wife food started to eat like Honoka, after devouring the sandwich Maki told Erena and Eli to stop acting like little children they have important things to do in the afternoon, when Kanan asked what happened.

-1 hour before-

Rin was out of the simple paintball court that she was in charge, explaining to the people who came the rules and the way to use the gear "and if you are hit it you are out nya", when Eli approached "oh Rin how is everything going?", "Eli-chan!!!, everything is great, as for the moment there no one injured and all the people who came end with a smile on their face", "that is great Rin, well I am going to check on the others so please call me if anything happen" when Eli was about to leave a paintball hit the ground next to her , the moment she turned her face to see who was Eli look at Erena with a grin on her face "ohhhh sorry Ayase it wasn´t my intention", Eli while keep looking at Erena told Rin if she can enter this round.

Then everything in the court turned in a real war, Eli and Erena were eliminating everyone until only the two of them remain , Rin was very amused  looking at the competition from a safe place. "that was your best shoot Ayase , I thought that you Russian people were better" said Erena while being behind a defense, "get out of there Todou and I show you what Russians are capable of", with a roll Erena got out of the hideout and started to shoot Eli , Eli jumped to evade Erena shoots then she shoot another round to Erena but when she was about to hit her Eli got out of ammunition. Eli started to run , while bringing her final round of paintball but Erena was coming for her "What is it Stalin are you scared?" Then Erena step on paintball that didn´t explode and lose her balance , Eli used this chance to shoot her but this also was the chance of Erena to shoot Eli.

After some close shoots Rin end it the match and sent both of them to the infirmary.

-present time-

"And that was what happened", Dia amazed by the actions of the ex student council president was speechless, "Do you still have that obsession with my  **mom** Dia?", "Excuse me Mari-san, Eli-san is a great person and all that she does is amazing, I only point to the obvious", Kanan looked at Maki who only could shrug, "Aunt-Maki are you okay with this?" Maki could only answer with "her first word was Elichika", "uhhhhhh Dia be careful if  **Mommy** finds that you like **Mom** so much you can get in trouble with her", Dia flustered started to touch her mole at which Mari and Kanan could only laugh.

After some time exploring the festival the trio finally arrived to Kotori´s photo boot, it was a very large tent in the entrance was Yoshiko with a box of numbers and a catalog, "Oh onee-chan you finally came", "well my dear fallen angel of a sister did you enjoy your penalty?" said smugly Kanan to Yoshiko, "Hahahaha very funny onee-chan mom is inside if you want something", "nah we are looking for Ruby-chan is she here?", "Ah yes she is fixing some clothes with aunt Anju" after hearing that Dia entered the tent and found Kotori taking photos of people using her dresses as cosplay.

"Hi girls are you here for a picture?" Before any of them could answer Mari screamed YES, Kotori guided the trio to a part of the tent where was a lot of dresses and a two curtains , one was a change room for the people and the other was the door for a small place where Ruby and Anju were working with a sewing machine and some needles, Ruby popped her head when she heard Dia "onee-chan!!!! you came , here put on this dress and this two are for Kanan-chan and Mari-chan", "Ruby wait , wait why are you being so pushing from one moment to another", "onee-chan doesn´t want to use the dress that Ruby made for her", after hearing her dear little sister words Dia went running to the changing room.

Afer the three of them were changed into three classics dresses red, purple and green respectively, Kotori took a picture of them, "come on girls smile , also Kanan I will send this picture to your grandmothers", "WHAT , MOM WHY" Kotori took the picture, "and this one is for me and Umi-chan", "mom stop please" Kotori kept taking pictures of her daughter and friends for a long time.

"well this was quite the morning for said at least" Kanan started to talk "is this all you have to say in your favor , YOU TOOK OUT OF MY WILL AND DRAGGED AROUND THE FESTIVAL , MARI-SAN TOOK PICTURES OF ME AND MY MOM CRYING AND AND AND AND it was a great time thanks both of you"said Dia smiling , Kanan and Mari smiled and went with Dia to rest for the events in the afternoon.

Inside of the tent Kotori looked happily a picture of the three girls smiling and hugging each other.

-2pm that day-

"Well folks I hope that your morning was very good, fun and exciting but it is time for the sport festival and also this is the last you see of me today , Erena is taking over me as host for the afternoon events take care and bye." Tsubasa stepped off the scenario and Erena took her place starting with that the sport competition.

-Omake-

Nozomi: So Kotori-chan you have the picture?

Kotori: yes Nozomi-chan here it is, but why did you insisted on making them pass all of that to make this?

Nozomi smiling said "Well Kotori-chan this is for the future the cards told me about , don´t worry I know you, Niccochi and me are going to spent a lot of time together in the future"

Kotori: well Nozomi-chan I trust you after all it was because of youthat Umi-chan and I are together.

Nozomi started to laugh while holding a card with a number VI at the top.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to put this yesterday but maaaaaaan that SIFAS stream, it was amazing. Well time to continue with the festival I will try to finish this before I make the Father day special chapter because that one is going to be a hard one, it is going to be centered in Nico and I will try to be bittersweet with that, if nothing else goodbye and as always thanks for your patronage.  
> PD: after thinking about that topic for some time I am going to tackle the ships for the aqours girls buuuuuuut , I will actually build their relationship in the later chapters the only ship that I will spoil is my favorite OT3 KanaDiaMari. The others are a surprise but here is a hint another of the ships is a Trio , have fun thinking which one is  
> PD #2: This is officially the first KanaDiaMari chapter, the dresses are the ones from G senjou cinderella.


	18. Local sports festival PT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "well all of Younderstand, I repeat Younderstand" Tsubasa repeat it but everyone in the crowd had a death pan face except Chika who started to snort "pffff , Younderstand nice one mom"

"Well guys it´s time for me to switch with Erena it was a pleasure being your host during the morning but before that I will briefly explain the rules for the sport event, there would be different events during the afternoon until the hour hits 6:00 pm at that moment the team with more points will win as for the teams only one person can enter each event and only after the 6 of them have entered at least one contest they can repeat a participant with that being said all of Younderstand, I repeat Younderstand" Tsubasa repeat it but everyone in the crowd had a death pan face except Chika who started to snort "pffff , Younderstand nice one mom". After Tsubasa embarrassing moment Erena took her place as the MC "well that was something, thanks Tsubasa. As my friend said there are a lot of events but the way they are going to be chosen is different " Erena took a bag with a lot of pieces of paper " my wife is going to randomly take a piece of paper from this bag and that is going to be the event, the events go from your normal race to un usual ones like dancing with that being said honey come on and pick the first event", Anju went to the scenario and put her hand inside the bag and the first event is scavenger hunt.

-Scavenger hunt-

"The rules are simple each team picks a participant and that person needs to find the object written in a piece of paper, the first one to bring the object described in the paper wins also for this event choosing something from the other team is not prohibited and 3,2,1 START".

Each team picked a member to participated for Lily white Umi was chosen because of her quick think, for Printemps Honoka was chosen because she lost in rock-paper-scissor and finally for BiBi Eli was chosen by the same reason as Umi. For who received each paper.

Umi: something lewd

Honoka: something edible 

Eli: something big and soft

After Umi saw what was inside the paper she almost faint and as for Honoka she went running to her food stall, Eli well she went with a blush on her face to where her wife was, Nozomi was waiting for her with a smile on her face "Oh my dear Elicchi what brings you to my side, do you want to break some rules with me? Or do you want to get some "parfait". With an ever big blush on her face Eli took Nozomi hand and started to walk, Nozomi put her hand on her mouth "oh Ellicchi how forward are you today". Honoka was the first one to arrive but when she got to the scenario she have already eaten the thing she brought, Umi fainted after thinking about what to bring and because of that Eli won.

Anju picked the next event it was a classic run from a point to another and coming back, from Printemps side You was chosen, from Lily white Rin was chosen and from BiBi it was Kanan. When they were about to start Rin told Kanan that Mari sent her an envelope , Kanan opened the envelope and inside was a letter and a picture "Remember that time when we were children that you said that you would marry me and Dia well this is a picture of that with love Mari", Kanan looked to see where Mari was , in the corner of Lily White was Mari happily waving back to Kanan, You and Rin started to run but Kanan just stood there with her mouth open at the end Rin won because at some point You´s captain hat was found in the middle of the ground and she went running to her home in order to clean it.

-Joke Contest-

"Wait joke contest? Who wrote this?" everyone looked back at Mari who was proudly smiling,” okay, okay first participant for team Printemps Kousaka Chika" Chika went to the scenario and started to bombard the crowd with her best puns

"So aunt Rin was very sick last week because of that You-chan and Hanamaru-chan thought that it was a CATastrophe", everyone in the crowd remained silent "but don´t worry she is now FELINE much better". The rest of her team was dying inside and outside, "omg she got Tsu-chan sense of humor now both of them are going to start making bad jokes in the dinner, NOOOOOOOO", as Kotori looked at her friend she could only see Honoka fidgeting while sobbing some incomprehensible words, Kotori could only thought that maybe choosing Chika wasn´t a good idea.

"Well Chika it seems you inherited Tsubasa sense of humor, she should be proud for her little girl but well next participant, Ayase Mari from team Lily white", as Mari proudly ascended the stairs she looked smugly at Chika who was descending the stairs next to her, "well well dear public that was a pretty weird moment but for you guys I have the best monologue in the world, this one runs in the family and I forgot to tell you I am Chika´s cousin" after saying that Mari wait 2 seconds and added " **it´s joke** " the public burst into laughs" hey don´t laugh the part about her being my cousin it´s............  **no joke** " everyone in the public was very anxious they didn’t want another display of bad comedy but the next words of Mari were a good notice for them  "but hey don´t worry it´s only  **political** " The public burst into laugh again "thank you , thank you I will be here all week, wait that is a  **joke"** everyone kept laughing at Mari´s comment.

While still laughing Erena said "well, HAHAHAHAH,pffff, HAHAHAHA, enough, that was Mari from Lily White, next is Nishikino Dia from BiBi", Dia was preparing a rakugo routine when Mari approached her,she whispered something on Dia´s ear and went back to her team smiling then everything went down for Dia , she was nervous , blushing and forgetting her lines at the end Mari won the competition.

"Well people we are taking a 10 minutes break, let´s take a deep breath and think about some strategy"

*at the backstage*

"Oh Anju-chan thanks for your help during the first event", Anju smiling responded to Nozomi "oh it was nothing Nozomi-san I hope you kept your part of the deal", "don´t worry my dear Anju I have that video right here and I will delete it at the end of the day", " I still don´t know how you got that footage of me , Erena and Tsubasa singing star dash" and with a happy smile Nozomi responded "that is a secret".

*back at the event*

"Well I hope all of you took breath, the next event is a dance competition and of course my audience we have here some ex idols so bring your best applause for them", for team Printemps they picked Kotori , BiBi Nico obviously came and for Lily white Nozomi volunteer herself, when Nico was about to start going to the scenery Nozomi approached from behind and showed her a video of Maki and Nico with some explicit content, "who is the number one idol now Nico-chan?", "mmmmmmmmm you Maki-chan", "that´s what I thought". Nico was horrified, how Nozomi got that? a lot of things were passing in Nico´s mind but Nozomi delete it in front of Nico , "don´t worry Niccochi you are my best friend, I only wanted to see your face how Mari says  **it´s joke** ".

Well for Nico it was not a joke, she was too nervous and shocked to actually dance, she just stood there awkwardly doing the robot dance while everyone were facepalming, as for Kotori she did a simple part of wonder zone and Nozomi did the dance part of binetsu kara  mystery chorus. As for the winner it was a draw between Kotori and Nozomi so both of them got a point.

Hopes of Kanan´s team to actually win: 0

people defeated by the Mari and Nozomi mother-daughter combo: 8

*Omake*

As Dia was about to start her rakugo interpretation Mari approached her and whispered  
Mari: I still have the footage of that time we tried to imitate BiBi, with everything and the leather clothes and cowboy hat.  **It´ssssssssssss..... Joke**

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what Nozomi and Mari were plotting 2 chapters ago, this arc still has 2 more chapters but before actually finish it I am going to post the father´s day special.  
> As for the poll, here it is.  
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5b0cec37e4b0fbaa2eb06f0d


	19. Local sports festival PT4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the las straw people, if you pull this one it is possible to make and come back and win"

"Well people it is almost 5 pm that means that we are at the last moment of the event let´s take a recap of how the teams are going" said Erena while pointing to the screen behind there. On the screen were a lot of team names but three stood out more than the others, this three were BiBi at the bottom of the point ladder with 5 points, right in the middle Printepts with 15 points and at the top Lily White with 25 points because after Mari and Nozomi ended their prank marathon they became their team top participants sweeping every event they took part.

"This is it folks the last event is approaching now I will let you with some word of our sponsors but in the meantime the teams please use this chance to think out your strategy because in the next event is possible to win even if you are in last place". Eli took the rest of her team to a distant place to discuss what has happened, "Okay I am going to ask this once and I want a real answer. Said Eli with a dramatic puase "Do you think that Mari and Nozomi have something to do with how far are we?" Nico, Maki, Dia, Hanamaru and Kanan facepalmed. Nico who was the first to recover from the comment that Eli made talk "Eli I don´t know how you do it but yes this was your wife and daughter fault but that does not mean that we are out of the competition, remember that Erena just said that we can win even if we are at last place so let´s use Nozomi and Mari to make that" after hearing what Nico just said the rest of her time opened their eyes from the impression "Mom what do you mean using them as our advantage?" Nico smirked at her daughter comment "Well Dia let´s just say that I know Nozomi more than Mrs. Russian pants right here" "Hey! my pants are not made on Rusia I bought them at Kotori´s" while pointing at Eli Nico said "Look what I mean, Elichika is not as clever as she thinks and that means that I can use that to defeat Nozomi" Kanan rose her eyebrow at that comment "Emphasis on Nozomi aunt Nico but we still have to find a way to defeat Mari and she is not going to go down easy" "Oh my dear Kanan I have a solution for that as well and the answer are you two" said Nico while pointing to Dia and Kanan, with a confused look on their face Kanan and Dia said "us?".

"Well folks it is time for the last and more important event of the day the multiathlon, this event is composed of 2 different phases, that means on each round is necessary to have two team members at the same time" Anju brought a board with 6 event on it after that Erena started to explain every event of detail.

"1) Finding the key: In this event there is a key in the inside of a bag of bread so the person needs to eat the bread to find the key but there is a catch, every bag of bread that you open needs to be consumed because we are not promoting wasting food.

2) Open the chest: The name is very straight forward, after the key is found one of the members needs to take it and run on an obstacle course that in the end has a chest, use the key that you took before to open the chest, inside the chest there are some instructions that you need follow in order to resolve a puzzle.

3) Puzzle Quest: With the instructions that you receive from you team member resolve the puzzle, after you resolve the puzzle you will find a keyword that you need to say to the MC in order to win

Well friends easy isn´t? You will have 5 minutes to decide the order of the participants see you"

"So Nico-chan what is the plan?" "Excellent question my beautiful wife" at that remark Maki blushed a little " the first event was obviously thought by Tsubasa to help Honoka or by Honoka herself but they didn´t think that there is another person here capable of defeating Honoka on eating bread" after saying that Nico looked at Hanamaru "right Maru-chan". Hanamaru smiled and responded with a "yes zura" "Maru-chan is going first with Eli, because from Umi´s team they are going to send Nozomi to eat the bread." "Nico that does not make sense why would Nozomi be at eating bread?" said a confused Eli, Nico sighed "Oh Eli you don´t know what Nozomi did in the time you took to correspond her feelings" Eli almost fell after Nico said that. "Coming back to the main topic, Eli you are going to go with Hanamaru, the moment she find the key you ran to me and Maki. For what you are going to do defeat Nozomi, just ignore her, I need you to go back to be Ayase Eli the ice queen I met during my first year at high school. “I wasn´t an ice queen, I was just awkward" "Yeah Blondie keep saying that and maybe you are going to believe it. 

For the second part I are going to enter the obstacle course, for once I am glad that I have this petite body, for that part the real problem are Rin and You. For my plan to work I can´t use Kanan yet, so I am going to try my best to not end that far from them, Maki-chan I am counting with you for the running part, you need to go back and bring the instructions to Dia and Kanan. Finally for the last part Dia my daughter you are very smart I know you are going to solve that puzzle in seconds but for the part of the plan to defeat Mari I need you and Kanan to erase the Mari part on KananDiaMari and just be KananDia, go full lovely, kawaii whatever but you two need to put Mari jealous." After hearing Nico´s plan everyone agreed except Dia who after hearing her mom saying that she needs to filter with Kanan because she doesn´t like Kanan right?, Right?.

Finally the competition started

Honoka, Hanamaru and Nozomi went running tothe box of bread that was on the track, as common sense would tell Honoka started to eat bread without remembering that she needs to find a key at her side was Chika just screaming “DO IT MOMMY”, for the others team after two or three bags of bread they started to feel stomachache and those were the lucky ones, the others well let´s say the bathroom were a little crowded. On the other hand Hanamaru was eating at the same peace as Honoka. Nozomi was not doing as good as the other two but she was on the competition, during one moment that Nozomi took to breath she looked where Eli was but what she found there was Ayase Eli ice queen of Rusia the same Eli that she met during her first year of high school, cold eyes, a face that say you are not worthy of me.

But the moment Eli stopped looking at Nozomi she went back to be the usual Eli and started to support Hanamaru “Come on Hanamaru just a little more, I know you can do it”, Nozomi was confused did she took the joke too far? Was Eli mad at her? A lot thing were passing on Nozomi mind at moment, moments that Honoka and Hanamaru took for finding their keys.

Honoka gave her key to Chika and Hanamaru gave her to Eli, before Eli started to run she looked back at Nozomi, Nozomi tried to say something but Eli just started to run. Nozomi just stood there being a mess but what Nozomi is that when Eli wasn´t looked at her she was mumbling a lot of weird things and shaking with anxiety. Yoshiko tried to tell Nozomi to calm down but it was worthless so Yoshiko took the bread eating by her own hands and started to eat, at her fifth try she found the key but now she needed to run while having a lot of bread in her stomach.

While Yoshiko tried to even walk Chika and Eli were running but Eli had better physical state and longer legs leaving Chika behind, she gave the key to Nico and Nico entered the obstacle course.

Chika arrived a little later than Eli and gave her key to You who entered the obstacle course at top yousospeed, when Yoshiko arrived where Rin was it was already too late Nico was in the middle of the course getting below a net and You was jumping the barriers like they were not even there but this Rin who we are talking she jolted like a flash and in a minute she was already at the same place that You.

You saw Rin “whom, mom want to race?”, “You got it nya” You and Rin started to compete with each other acting like Nico wasn´t even there, meanwhile Hanayo was just praying that neither of them got hurt.

Both of them continued at top speed until Rin didn´t notice that was a rope on the floor, her foot got tangled and because You was close to her both of them fell down, Nico used this chance to pass them and open the chest, she ran and gave the piece of paper to Maki.

Maki ran at her top speed Rin and You were starting to get up and she needed to get whatever amount of vantage she could get, Maki managed to get her paper to Dia who started to read the paper immediately.

On Dia´s mind was only one thing avoiding at all cost to flirt with Kanan in front of Mari, it´s not like she disliked the idea of being like that with Kanan but she always hoped that the three of them would spent their life together Kanan, Mari and she. The truth is that she noticed this time ago but she actually liked Kanan and Mari on a romantic way and because of that she didn´t want to make Mari suffer.  

Dia read the riddle on her paper “Pronounced as one letter,/And written with three,/Two letters there are,/And two only in me./I'm double, I'm single,/I'm black, blue, and gray,/I'm read from both ends,/And the same either way./What am I?”

It was difficult but she can make it, while Dia was doing this Riko and Kotori managed to arrive where their respective team was Ruby was solving the riddle for primtemps with the help of Hanayo and for Lily white Umi and Mari were the chosen ones.

Kanan noticed that Mari was about to pull a prank again so she did what she was ordered and put her head on Dia´s shoulder while putting her hand on Dia´s waist.

Mari´s jaw opened completely but she tried to counter “Oh Kanan how forward are you” at this Dia looked at Mari, Dia was blushing while putting a cute face “Kanan-san please not in public” and this was what left Mari KO but at the same time Dia was also KO, that contact was too stimulating for her little maiden heart. Kanan sighed and tried to read the piece of paper herself.

During all of this confusion Ruby managed to solve the puzzle and said the answer to Hanayo who just walked calmly where Erena was, “Oh Hanayo-san you have the answer?” “I think so, is smoke right?” “Ding Dong , correct and the winners are Printemps” at the sound of the winning bell everyone looked back and saw Hanayo smiling while the rest of her team celebrating except Chika and Honoka because Honoka started to get sick because of the amount of bread she ingested so Chika and Tsubasa needed to take her where Maki´s mom was

Everything ended and team printemps managed to win the event, Erena gave the medals to Ruby, Hanayo, You, Kotori, Honoka and Chika. “Well folks with this the end of the sport section but don´t go home yet because just for today, just for one night and just for today we have something wait 1 hour for that, also this is where I step down and let my wife finish this, come on dear time to swap”

Anju gave a peck to Erena and grabbed the mic “well while we wait for the final event , I have been informed that all the stands are having special sales so don´t sleep on that”, the people in the event started to flood the stands once again while in the back stage something special was happening.

“I can´t believe we are doing this again” “Silly Umi-chan we are not dancing is just the singing part and look Kotori-chan and Anju-chan managed to get this clothes too look more mature while maintaining the same style” “Ehh, Nozomi sorry for that it was all Nico´s plan” Nozomi face changed intro grim look “So all of that was Nicocchi´s  fault, someone needs to remember how a Washi Washi max feels” Nico started to run from Nozomi while screaming “you started this” while this was happening Rin asked Maki if she was going to help Nico “ nah, remember this supposed to be like in the old times”.

Anju, Erena and Tsubasa were looking at the group of nine “They never stop to amaze me, it´s like reverted back to their high school self” said Erena “you know Erena we could learn from them, sometimes it is good to act like that” Anju looked smugly at Tsubasa “sooo you want us to go back to tease you with Honoka-san?” Tsubasa blushed “mouuuu, please don´t talk about that, I am married to her you know?” at that comment Erena screamed to Honoka “Hey Honoka you know that Tsubasa has a crush on you?”

Tusbasa put her hands on her face while Honoka just smiled “yeah me too, I have a crush on her” and everyone started to laugh.

*7 pm*

At the stage the A-rise trip appear wearing similar clothes to the ones they used to wear during their idols. At unison the three of them said “Hello everyone we are the idol group from UTX school A-rise and it´s a pleasure for us the present our all-time friends and rivals Otonokizaka School Idol Group µ’s”

The light changed color and turned into 9 nine different colors and from the back stage they appeared on stage once again, they were back for one more ride, µ’s was back.

The music started and it was Bokura no Live Kimi to no Life, the nine of them started to sing, it was just they singing but you could see it in their eyes, how much they missed this. The crowd exploded during the chorus, some of them even had pen light.

At a corner of the stage nine girls stood there looking at her mothers, they could not believe it, for them this was only stories of older times but now they were actually looking at it on real life.

The music ended and changed to Sunny day song now A-rise was with them on the stage singing, Riko was out of breath she never saw her mothers singing, the shine on the eyes of the crowd, µ’s

And A-rise was a mix of nostalgia and happiness. They kept singing sunny day song until the end, at this part A-rise descended the stage and went back stage, Honoka took the mic and started to talk “You know, I never thought of doing this again. So much has changed, we are now adults, we have a family but just by standing here the nine of us felt the same that we felt those years ago and like how we did years ago we are ending this little comeback with song”

The intro of Bokutachi Wa Hitotsu No Hikari started to sound, the voice of the girls cracked at some parts and their tears were visible but they were happy at the backstage Tsubasa was crying on the arms of Erena, she knew how hard this was for Honoka but there she was singing again for a good cause.

Then Chika said something to her friends “hey you think that we are capable of doing that? “doing what Chika-chan “asked You “you know You-chan shining like them, just look at the public it just a song but you can see how much they are feeling” the other eight looked at the stage thinking about Chika just asked and for a moment in the mind of the girls an image of them wearing a blue costume appear and when they blinked it disappear again. “So Chika-chan if one day we became that can you tell us please which is going to be our name?” “I don´t know do any of you have a suggestion?” Riko rose her hand “what about nine mermaid?” all of them started to laugh “IT WAS JUST A COMMENT” “nah I know what could be our name, remember that time when we nine actually became friends, that day on that town called Uchiura, remember that name Dia-san wrote on the sand, Aqours” the rest of the group smiled and in unison they said “Aqours”   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back, I wanted this to have 5 parts but nah I ended it here because the all stars stream hit me hard and I wanted to continue doing this but I needed to finish this.  
> I wasn´t prepare for doing a arc so I am sorry for that and I know that this last chapters are getting sappy and cheese but I am going to bring back the memes and laughs in the next ones so bare it with me.  
> I have another story called Blue jumping heart it has an adventure theme, I finished the first arc there.  
> And as always thanks for you patronage.


	20. Happy Marriage Honoka-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happened before any of the girls had a child, all of them were married except Honoka.

Tsubasa´s big day

This is Kira Tsubasa ex super start after retiring from being an idol she took her girlfriend Kousaka Honoka on a deserved vacation, they went on a tour around Japan from Okinawa to Hokaido to Kansai to more rural areas and finally they come back to Tokyo but Tsubasa convinced Honoka to stay on a hotel for a few days with the excuse that would be fun, the real reason was that she still didn´t have a place for the two of them in Tokyo and she wanted to spend more time with Honoka. After returning to Tokyo Tsubasa made her intentions clear she wanted to marry Honoka, she even prepared a speech and had Honoka´s friends and also A-rise to help her doing this.

She took Honoka to a fancy restaurant that happened to have a bread buffet, she had all the evening planned but what makes life beautiful is that sometimes things don´t go as planned. First Tsubasa realized that she forgot the engagement ring on their hotel bedroom because of this she needed to call Umi and Kotori and ask them to go to the hotel and first find the ring and second delivered to her.

“Ehhh Umi-san, I know this might be a little irresponsible from myself but can you and Kotori-san go to my and Honoka room in the hotel and look for the ring I bought, the thing is I know that is in the room but I don´t know where, hehe” normally you would imagine that the first to get angry at this would be Umi but no it was Kotori “YOU WHAT, HEAR ME OUT KIRA TSUBASA IF YOU RUIN THIS DAY FOR HONOKA-CHAN I SWAR TO GOD THAT I AM GOING TO. JUMSHDSHDS, Umi-chan let me go” said Kotori while Umi tried to restrain her “okay Tsubasa-san we are going to take care of that but please be more careful, bye”

As Honoka returned to their table she could see Tsubasa sweating from pure fear, “Tsu-chan are you okay? Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Tsubasa recovered immediately “NO, I mean I´m feeling okay I just want to enjoy our moments together because since the start of our relationship we could not see each other very often” Honoka looked at her girlfriend with so much love on her face “awwww that is so cute Tsu-chan” while Tsubasa just could scream on her mind “SAFEEEEEEE”

Meanwhile with Kotori and Umi, “Okay Kotori I talked with the guy at the lobby and he gave me the spare key of their room it is on the eleven floor” Kotori and Umi went directly to the elevator and inside they pressed the button with the number 11. *click* it was the sound of the elevator indicating that they arrived to their destination, the number of the key indicated that the room was at the end of the corridor, during they walk Umi and Kotori started to talk “Umi-chan this hotel is so cute and did you saw the pool it was so big”, “Indeed it is very lovely, maybe we can come here for a vacation later” Umi suddenly realized that she told Kotori something that was a surprise “Awww Umi-chan you were planning a vacation for us, moouu you are so cute” then Kotori proceed to give a little kiss to Umi, Umi for her part just stood there as red as Maki´s hair.

Because Umi.exe was still rebooting Kotori proceed to Honoka and Tsubasa´s room to look for ther key, what she saw there put her on a state similar to umi. On the floor was something similar to the outfit they use for snow halation but a skimpier version of that next to the outfit was an aromatic candle and next to that was something that looked like handcuffs. Kotori was still too shocked to react so she didn´t notice when Umi approached her from behind “Kotori did you find the...” Umi was cut out because Kotori put her hands on Umi´s face while screaming please “Umi-chan don´t look I don´t want you to lose your pure image of Honoka-chan!!!” “Kotori let me go, please we need to find that ring. I don´t know how much time Tusbasa-san can fool Honoka”

*Back at the restaurant*

“And look Honoka my finger disappeared” said Tsubasa while showing Honoka a simple trick of magic that consisted on making your thumb disappear “WOW TSU-CHAN YOU ARE AMAZING!!!! DO IT AGAIN”

*Back the hotel*

“So far we have looked inside the bathroom, below the beds, inside their clothes that was gross just to be clear, inside the desk, inside their bag packs. I am going to call Tsubasa-san and tell her that is not here. Hello Tsubasa-san yeah it´s me. What? But how?, okay I am calling Maki” with a curious look on her face Kotori asked what happened, “Honoka took the box with the ring and Tsubasa tried to take it from her but Honoka thought that it was a game and struggled with her and in the process she knocked out one of the waiters. So the owner kicked them out and now Tsubasa is trying to get a last minute reservation on another restaurant that also has someone playing the piano because for some reason she needs that for her speech but all the restaurants that meets that condition are packed except from one but half of the staff of that restaurant is out because of vacation but that restaurant happened to be one associated with Maki´s family so she told me to call the rest of the group and make them pass as the staff. Was I clear?” there sit on the bed was Kotori blinking out of the pure disbelief “ouch” said Kotori, Umi just nodded.

*Back with Tsubasa and Honoka*

“Honoka dear I found another place let´s take a taxi there and did you took a basket of bread with you? “fushd yesh” “Honoka I love you but please speak with your mouth empty” “that wasn´t what you told me last night” said Honoka with a smug look on her face, then Tsubasa proceed to look as red as Maki´s hair.

*On another place*

“So that is the plan. Rin,Eli and Erena-san are going to act as the waiters meanwhile Nico,Hanayo,Nozomi and Anju-san are going to help with the food but the most important part of this plan is that me and Kotori act like we casually encounter them so that Kotori can take the box with the ring from Honoka. Are we clear?”

Nico rose her hand “yes Nico?”, “Why isn´t Maki-chan a part of your plan?” “Maki is going to play the piano for them and also when Eli receive a signal from Tsubasa-san, Maki is going to start playing Snow Halation” Nico rose her hand again “Yes Nico” “Why am I trapped with Nozoboobs on a kitchen? “Ara Ara Nicocchi do you get nervous when I am around you? Don´t be like that your poor wife is going to get jealous but I am sorry Niccochi I just see you as a friend but in other hand Elicchi grrrr” said Nozomi while suggestively looking at Eli “I told you Erena being friends with the µ’s girls was something great” “Umi-chan, Umi-chan. Rin has a question? How are we going to avoid being noticed by Honoka-chan?” “Well you three are going to use this” on Umi´s hand was a fake mustache “where did you get this Umi? Asked a confused Eli “well it was the only thing I found with the amount of time we had”

Everyone went to their respective position. Rin, Eli and Erena disguised themselves as waiters using the uniform and Umi´s fake mustache. Nico, Nozomi,Hanayo and Anju went to kitchen to prepare the food, Maki put a pair of sunglasses to hide herself from Honoka and finally Kotori and Umi entered the restaurant like nothing was happening. At the sight of her best friends Honoka started to scream from her table “UMI-CHAN!!!!, KOTORI-CHAN!!!. Look Tsu-chan it´s them” While Honoka was distracted greeting her friends Tsuabasa was winking very fast to Umi in order to make her talk to Honoka “Ho-Honoka you, eh, how hice you and Tsubasa” Kotori elbowed Umi from the sides “What Umi-chan is trying to say is how great is to see both of you, Umi-chan please get us a table while I go to the bathroom. Honoka-chan can you come with me?” Honoka stood up from her chair and happily went with Kotori to the bathroom, meanwhile Umi and Tsubasa stood there talking “So do you think Kotori-san can get back the box?” while passing her hand around the area Kotori hit her Umi commented about that “I have known those two all my life and if someone can make Honoka do something is her and also Tsubasa-san about all of this, please be calm, all my life I thought Honoka would be dense about things like love or being on a relationship but you changed that so have more confidence on yourself but if you hurt her I am going to hunt you and you would not be able to hide from me or the other eight, I have an arrow with your name just in case”

“Come on Umi-san you are joking right?” at that statement Umi pointed to the kitchen of the restaurant and Tsubasa saw all the µ’s girls looking at her with a murderous aura around them and Nico passing her finger around her neck signaling “you are dead” Tsubasa gulped again.

30 minutes later Kotori came back with the box on her hand and Honoka laughing behind her, Kotori throw the box to Tsubasa with a note that said “If I see Honoka-chan crying I am ending your life”, Tsubasa looked at where Kotori was and Kotori only smiled and waved her hand to Tsubasa.

The rest of the night passed normally with the exception of a few incidents like Nico fighting with the other people on the kitchen because of how bad some things were prepared, Hanayo almost fainting at the sight of someone throwing rice in the trash and Rin almost slipping all the plan to Honoka.

It was almost 10 pm the mayor part of the people in the restaurant have gone and only a few of them are left, at the moment Tsubasa made a signal at Eli who made a signal to Maki to start playing the song.

Honoka recognized the song immediately and asked Tsubasa what was happening Tsubasa kneeled in front of Honoka and took her hand.

“Kousaka Honoka thanks for coping with me while I was an idol, hiding our relationship was one of the worst things I have ever made and that almost cost me your love but I am not going to make that mistake ever again. I want to spend the rest of my life together with you, I want to form a family with you, you me and some girl or boy that we can call our child. This song is very important for me because it was at that moment when I understood that the thing that attracted to you it was love. So Kousaka Honoka do you want to marry me?”

Honoka was speechless, she was there with her hand on her mouth without being able to talk “Tsu-chan I don´t know what to say” out of nowhere everyone got out from their hiding spot and screamed “JUST SAY YES” Honoka smiled and said yes.

Tsubasa hugged Honoka with all her strength, “Well Nico-chan pay me” “Agh I never thought  that I would live to see this day, our dense leader is going to get married” said Nico while handing money to Rin.

*Omake*

Tsubasa: So Chika that was the story of how I told your mother to marry me

Chika: Wow mom so that is the reason we can´t go to that fancy restaurant around the station

Tsubasa was baffled at what her daughter got from her story but well she wanted this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Honoka-chan. Hope you had a breadtastic birthday and I am eager to see you again in all stars.  
> Like I promised I went back to the exaggerated situations and as always thanks for your patronage


	21. Eli´s big flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "now can you please tell me why you and your family were soaked in water in front of my door?" asked Nico the people in front of her

“So which one of you are going to explain why you two and Mari were in front of my door at this hour in the morning a Sunday and soaked in water?” asked Nico to her friends while drinking her coffee. In front of Nico were Eli and Nozomi, Nozomi was notably angry and Eli´s expression was a mix of embarrassment and sadness.

“Yes Elichi, can you please explain to Nicochi why we were soaked with water, why we can´t go to our apartment, why it is possible that we need to move, why it is possible that a lot of our belongings could be lost FOREVER and why my daughter was crying because her favorite plushie could be lost forever?” said an angry Nozomi to Eli, who at each question wanted to disappear, Eli sighed “All started yesterday very late at night”

*The night before*

-Splash-,-splash- were the sounds made by the faucet in the kitchen of the Ayase family, “Elichi please we need to do something about that leaking in the kitchen the water bill is coming very high and I hear that sound even in my dreams” said Nozomi to Eli, both of them were sit on the bed they shared, “Don´t worry Nozomi I am going to repair that thing right” said proudly Eli at which Nozomi just put a nervous face. “Come on Nozomi do you think that I can´t repair a faucet? I am very good with tools, don´t you remember the desk I made for Mari?” with the most serious face Nozomi have made on her life she answered to Eli “Yes Elichi, I remember, the same desk that collapsed just by Mari putting a glass of water on top of it”, Eli gulped “Wait, the desk collapsed? But it´s there on Mari´s room”, “No Elichi that is a different desk, I went to the store after it happened and bought another, they were very helpful and they gave me 50% discount just for returning the old one” Eli could not believe what her wife was telling to her but then a question popped on her mind “Then who built the new one?” Nozomi awkwardly looked at the other side of the room “oh look Elichi it´s a chocolate bar your favorite, here eat it and let´s go to sleep in the morning we can take of the faucet” said a nervous Nozomi. Eli smiled “Nozomi tell me truth, who built that desk? I am not going to get angry because of that” Nozomi sighed again “Okay Elichi I trust you, it was Erena-san, Anju-chan told me that she is very good on those labors and I asked them to help me” Nozomi could swear she could see Eli turning red from the anger “Elichi are you okay?” an angry answered between her teeth “yes Nozomi I feel amazing, let´s go to sleep, I am going to call tomorrow a plumber to fix that” Nozomi smiled because her wife took the notice on a very mature way so she kissed Eli on the cheek and wished a goodnight to her wife but Eli had other plans.

Eli waited until Nozomi was totally slept, after that she woke up from the bed and went to find the box of tools that they kept on the house. She walked to the kitchen and sit on a chair while googling on her phone “how to repair a leaky faucet for dummies” the first result that popped was an article from a page called “dummies.com” Eli clicked on the article and read the instructions then she proceed to try to replicate what she read before.

The first step was to gather the tools and a replacement packing, Eli didn´t know which package to buy but it was late and her options were very low so Eli decided to ask her friends if they knew a store that was open at this hour but it was not the group chat for the twelve of them, no this was different it was composed of she, Umi, Maki, Rin, Tsubasa and Erena and it was called “Alpha women”

Elichika: Quick do any of you know a store that sells faucet repair packages?

Luckily for Eli Umi and Rin were still awake

Arrow shoot: Eli it is almost one in the morning, why do you need that?

Elichika: I need to repair a faucet to show Nozomi that I am capable of fixing the things around the house (smile emoji)

Nya x6: Nya? Eli-chan you can call a person to do that

Arrow shoot: Rin is right Eli, Maki´s family has a person who is very good at that things or you can ask Todou-san she helped me and Kotori before with a few thing around the house

Elichika: I AM NOT ASKING TODOU FOR HELP

Crimson tomato: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!! I HAVE A TURN VERY EARLY IN THE MORNING AND ALL THE BIPPING IS WAKING UP NICO-CHAN AND IF SHE WAKES UP ANGRY I AM NOT GETTING MY HOME MADE LUNCH. I SENT YOU AN ADRESS ELI GO THERE AND REPAIR YOUR FUCKING FAUCET NOW GO TO SLEEP.

Elichika: Oh thanks Maki (Smile emoji) also you know that you can silence the notifications

-Crimson tomato has left the chat-

Elichika: Anyways goodnight and bye

Nya x6: Umi-chan…

Arrow shoot: Yes Rin?

Nya x6: I have a bad feeling about this

Arrow shoot: Me too Rin, me too

With address in hand Eli went to buy the replacement package, when arrived to the store there was only a half slept clerk attending the shop. “Sir I need a repair package for a faucet because my wife thinks that I am not capable of fixing the things around the house and I need to show her that she is wrong” with the most monotonous voice the clerk said “hall 6”

This is where got tricky Eli didn´t know which was the repair package that her faucet needed and at this point she was too scared to ask but at the same she was already too far to go back, so in her confusion Eli bought the first one that she saw.

She returned to her home and check the hour on her phone it was already 2:30 am, she went back to the site and started to read again the steps to repair de faucet.

The second step was to use a wrench and try to tight the faucet, so she tried doing that and the leak stop for 5 seconds but it started again just a little stronger than before, Eli frowned and kept reading the steps, the third step was to turn off a valve under the sink to avoid causing a big mess with the water, she did that and went to step four it was simple just unscrew the handle and remove it.

Eli smiled proud she was already on step 5 of 9, she thought “This is easy and Nozomi told me to call someone to do this, HA, she is going to be so impressed tomorrow” while putting the most proud face on history.

Step 5 remove the packing nut, Eli tried will all her strength to remove it but the thing was too tight after what she did in the step 2, she grabbed a wrench and tried to remove the nut but in the process she hit the faucet very hard, Eli panicked she grabbed her hair and started to play a lot of mental images on her head but in the end nothing happened Eli felt a relief on her whole body and proceeded with her task

Miraculously she could remove the nut, the step 6 and 7 were to remove the packing and replace it with the new one, Eli could remove the old easily but the moment she started to put the new one she noticed that it ended short, there was still parts of the faucet that the package didn´t reach and she was out of it, improvising Eli cut a piece of the old one and put around the parts that were left out.

Eli thought to herself that maybe this is going to end well and nobody would noticed that she actually screwed up, doing the last two steps Eli put back together the faucet and went for the final part, the test.

She opened the water and it came out normally, Eli stopped the water and nothing happened, everything was ok, Eli make almost screamed yes at the top of her lungs in order to celebrate but she remembered that time she woke up Nozomi and fighting a bear it is more attractive than repeat that again.

Eli returned to her bed with Nozomi and went to sleep, she fixed the faucet and did all by herself nothing can go wrong with that. Well that is wrong, during the night the faucet started to leak even harder and at some point during the night the faucet broke because of the hit Eli gave it before.

The first thing Nozomi heard in the morning was Mari screaming “ _MOMMY!!!!_ ” Nozomi jumped from her bed and ran to her daughter bedroom, there she found her precious treasure Mari almost crying because her favorite plushie a giant seal named Michael was soaked with water and almost ruined, Nozomi hugged Mari until she calmed. Nozomi decided to look for the origin of the water and after a little of walking she arrived to the kitchen where she saw the faucet broken and a stream of water coming out of the faucet.

Nozomi tried her best stopping the water but the water valve was too hard to even move it so she did the best thing she could do in this situation, she screamed “AYASE ELI COME HERE ON THIS INSTANT IF YOU WANT TO KEEP LIVING ON THIS PLANET” 2 seconds later Eli was beside Nozomi with a nervous expression.

Nozomi pointed to the faucet and Eli could only respond with “This wasn´t like this last night”, Nozomi didn´t answered at what Eli said she just kept pointing to the faucet. Eli understood what Nozomi means and closed the water valve.

“Ayase Eli I am taking Mari to Nicochi´s place, you are free to come with me but hear me out you have 1 week to solve this before I sent you to sleep with Arisa” said Nozomi without any trace of anger on her face, this fact was what scared Eli the most.

*back to the present*

“Wow that was dumb even for yourself Eli” Nico stood up from where she was sit and extended her hand in front of Nozomi “come on Nozomi let´s call Honoka, Kotori, Hanayo and Anju and go for some tea” Now Nico was in front of Eli looking directly at her “And you Eli, you are going to stay here calling in the insurance in the notepad next to you is the number of the guy that repaired Maki-chan´s beach house after that number we did years ago, Dia and Ruby are comforting Mari and if you dare to disrupt them I am sending you back to Russia on a box I am not kidding” Eli gulped now that Nico was a Nishikino she had how to back up her threats, she remembered what they did to that teacher that made Ruby cry on the kinder that poor woman is now on some place in south America.

Eli stood there making calls when she felt her phone vibrating

Arrow shoot: Kotori told me what you did

Nya x6: Kayo-chin told me what you did

Shocking party: Anju told me what you did Ayase but don´t worry I am not going to tell anyone on the office about this just remember I like those chocolate cake that you bring sometimes.

Human bread: Honoka told me what you did and she also told Yukiho so Alisa-san is going to call you later

Eli sighed again not just her friends were making fun of her but now she is going to get scolded by her little sister thinking that this day could not get worse she heard the sound of Nico´s faucet leaking

-Elichika Nishikino Maki to the conversation-

Elichika: Maki your faucet is leaking

Nishikino Maki: DON´T YOU DARE TOUCH NICO-CHAN KITCHEN, I still have nightmares about the time I did a mess there.

*Omake*

It was night at the Nishikino residence, Nozomi and Eli were sleeping on the guest room but Mari insisted on sleeping with Dia

Mari: mmmm Dia you know I can´t sleep without hugging my plushie

A nervous Dia told Mari that if she needed it a plushie she could get one from Ruby´s room

Mari purred at Dia´s ear

Mari: mmm but I have this penguin plushie beside me

Dia: PIGYAH!!!!       

  

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop making this poor girls suffer but at the same time is hilarious xD, my next victims are the Sonoda family (again) don´t worry they are just going to play switch  
> as always thanks for your patronage and if you have some suggestion for a chapter leave it on the comments  
> bye  
> PD: the guide on repairing the faucet is real https://www.dummies.com/home-garden/plumbing/how-to-fix-a-leaky-stem-faucet/#slide-3  
> PD2: if you have any problem please call a profesional for that


	22. School Club Hunting Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "this nine are our target, your mission if you decide to accept it is to make them join your club"

Otonokizaka high school it has changed a lot since the time those 9 girls saved this school from closure before it was nothing more than a school in Tokyo now was a big educational complex even having now a section for middle school. Inside this middle school section an important meeting was happening inside a big room the presidents of the school clubs were talking, the objective of this meeting it was an important moment in the school history, this year the daughters of the legendary group µ´s and A-rise were enrolling on the school.

Previously only six of the nine girls were on the school but this year the three youngest girls were entering as well so for the school clubs this mean the opportunity to include at least one of them in their ranks. In front of a large multitude the actual president of the student council were showing nine pictures to the rest of the people in the room.

The student council president stood in the middle of the room with a laser pointer in her hand, pointing to the first picture she started her speech. “Girls as we all know, this is an important year, tomorrow it marks the start of the next school year but also marks my last day as the president of the student council BUT before I go, I will give you your instructions, those nine girls represent more than you think and having at least one of them in a club could boost the funds and sits of that said club. Without more introduction this are our targets, number one” as the president said that she pressed a button and a big picture of Chika appear on a screen “Her name is Kousaka Chika she is the daughter of both group leaders, Kousaka Honoka and Kira Tsubasa. You the people of the culinary club” said the president as she pointed to the president of the culinary club “Your objective is to make her join your club, she has been receiving training on sweets making from her grandfather, mother and aunt. Her specialty are sweets involving mikans but before approaching her you need to be aware that she is also dangerous on her blood flows natural leadership because of this she is capable of making you do things without you noticing”

The president press a button on her pointer and pictures of three girls talking with Chika appear on screen “this three brave scouts were defeated by her natural charm, one of them was even kabodoned by her and is now stalking Kousaka-san” the president showed a picture of Chika and her mothers on a café but as she made zoom the image of a girl behind a wall could be seen. “But what happened to the rest of the girls?” asked the president of the culinary club “they tried to lure Kousaka-san with videos of her mothers on their idol days but in the process that back fired and they joined the idol research club after Kousaka-san made them see a marathon of concerts” Everyone on the room gulped at the same time.

“This is our second target” an image of You replaced Chika´s image “Name Hoshizora You, oldest daughter of the RinPana duo, because of constant train with Rin-sama she gained strong physical abilities and thanks to Hanayo-sama she is capable of sew beautiful dresses. Tailor and sports clubs your objective is making her join one of you but as well as the previous one she is dangerous. The scouts tried to lure her with uniforms but it backfired as well” the image of You changed to You making two girls model uniforms made by her, the You on the image had light on her eyes and smoke could be seen coming from her head “The impact was so strong that they joined the drama club to continue using different types of clothes, the next one is her” as previous the picture changed to a Riko one.

“Her name Todou Riko, she is the daughter of the rest of A-rise and an important objective, thanks to her strong friendship with the rest of the girls she decided to join Otonokizaka instead of UTX. Light music club, band club and the rest of music related clubs her abilities with the piano are impeccable. She has natural talent for the piano and to add to that she also receive classes from Maki-sama. She is not as dangerous as previous two but” the rest of the room didn´t let the student council president finish “she took down two of our scouts”, the student council president retorted with a nope, as she pressed a button the picture of four girls with flowers and hearts around them appear “Todou-san is a fan of yuri manga, this four girls tried to lure her with a magazine and went to talk with her on a café but after that we didn´t know anything from them until four days after that. They came back as a girlfriends, I don´t know how but Todou-san transformed them on a Yuri four way relationship”

“This is the fourth target, her name is Hoshizora Hanamaru, she is the youngest daughter of the Hoshizoras, she doesn´t have the athletic faculties of her sister but her intellect is majestic, since little age she has been reading books because of that her knowledge of facts and learning abilities are on an inhuman level. Literature club and Trivia club she is your target and I have two warnings for you, do not try to lure her with food we already lost half of the cafeteria rations because of her”

The picture of Hanamaru eating beside a tower of empty plates made the culinary club sake on fear, one of the girls asked “but that is one warning, what is the other?”

“The other warning goes as well for the next two targets, this three are the little sisters of the groups that means that if they feel threatened or attacked something called the big sister radar will become active and three of the other targets could appear out of nowhere and if that happens know that it could get messy for us”

“Target number five, Nishikino Ruby, the youngest daughter of the legendary pair NicoMaki, we need to be extra careful with her not only because what I already told you but also that she is the little Nishikino, that people can end your life if they wanted, so if we made a wrong move her sister, grandparents, mothers and the people who work for the are going to appear and that is only from one side of the family there is still the other side of her family, the Yazawas, two aunts, one uncle and a grandmother so strong that she was able to rise 4 children by herself and to add to that some people claim that if she is extremely desperate paranormal things start to happen and the image of a black haired man with glasses can be seen on the near glasses.

Different pictures of Ruby appeared on the screen, one of her hugging Dia, one with Nico and Maki on a picnic, one where she is giving her grandfathers a draw she made of them it easily visible Maki´s father crying, one where Ruby is giving flowers to the people which work for Maki´s dad and one where she is making the Nico ni signal with the Yazawas.

“Nishikino-san is good on different things like dancing, singing, tailoring and cooking but she is the objective of the idol research club, she is the daughter of the original president of the club, you need to make her join”

The actual president of the idol research club crawled on a ball because of pure fear and pressure, the student council president saw her and could only say “She is down and we haven´t started the operation, I´m a worthless leader” a tear came out of her eye like saying I failed you.

With some of the girls comforting the idol research club president, the meeting continued. “Target number six, her name is Sonoda Yoshiko, she is an odd one, even though she is the daughter of the composed and cool Sonoda Umi, Yoshiko developed a chunni syndrome because of this she tends to refer to herself as Yohane the fallen angel”. The picture of Yoshiko with the feather on her bun appeared beside the picture of her without it, “but her abilities in kendo are the real deal, kendo club she is your objective but be aware that she turned our scouts on the occultism research society. Also take into account that she is one of the two granddaughters of the director, approach her with caution, one wrong move and your club could be disbanded in seconds” said the council president while pointing to a group of girls with black capes, one of them talked “Do not fear madam president, we will make Yohane-sama join our ranks and bring ragnarok to this world, this is our word as the first followers of her doctrine”. Everyone on the room made and awkward face.

“Finally we arrived to the last three, there is a catch to this three, this three are part of the student council, my successor Nishikino Dia, the vice president Ayase Mari and the secretary Sonoda Kanan. This three are dangerous, if they suspect that you are going to do something bad to their friends, you are done and there is nothing we can do to save you not only that those three almost never split up, in order to try to make them join your club you will need to divide them first.”

The picture that Kanan, Dia and Mari took during the sport festival was showed on the screen, “the most important part is that there are a lot of people who say that those three are on a romantic relationship, if you try to act too much friendly with one of them the other two are going to see you as a menace”

“Swimming club, tea ceremony club and debate club. Those three are your objective, please be strong I know that is difficult but please try accomplish your mission”

The presidents of the three mentioned clubs went out running from the room only the dust that they left could be seen.

As the president tried to recover her composure she talked “Anyways those are your objectives, any question?”

“Yeah we have one” said a voice coming from near the door, the student council president turned to see who was talking and the moment she their faces her world ended.

On the door were the nine said girls with an angry look, the moment the rest of the room noticed Aqours they all ran away from the room, some of them even broke the window in order to escape.

The poor student council president was left alone with the nine mentioned girls, “oh-oh Kousaka-san wha-what are you doing here?” said the nervous president.

“We were touring Ruby, Hanamaru and Yoshiko around the school when we saw a light coming out from this room and colored us surprised when we saw a lot of photos of us on a screen”

 “So you were the one that sent those weird girls before?” asked Dia on a demanding voice, “Well senpai that wasn´t _nice_ of your part” said Mari with a grin on her face.

“What-What are you going to do to me?” asked the scared girl

“We?” pointed Riko to herself, “we are not going to do anything to you, well at least not the six of us but those last three you were so scared of, I can´t talk on their name”

As the student council president turned back she saw Kanan, Mari and Dia glaring at her. The other six girls left the room but not before closing the door

“So do you have any last petition?” asked Kanan to the president, “YES, please tell me, are the three of you on a relationship?”.

The sole mentioning of that question turned the three girls red as a tomato, chance that the president took to jump out of a window while screaming “You are not going to take me alive!!!!!”

*Omake*

The nine aqours girls were on the roof taking their lunch when Chika asked.

Chika: So any of you joined a club?

The rest of the girls answered with “Yeah but they were so scared because of the previous president that they ran at the sight of us”

Chika took out the straw she was using to drink her juice and said “oh”

Chika: Talking about her, have any of you heard anything about her?

The rest of aqours: nop

Chika: mmmm                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of different sunshine story I am making for a month, the next month I am going to focus on blue sky jumping heart.  
> As always thanks for your patronage and please check my other work too.  
> PD: I started using the term aqours because of how the last chapter of the sport festival chapter ended.


	23. We need to go back!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me guess this straight, you 9 are our daughters AND I married Maki-chan HAHAHAHAHAH. Nice joke"

Sunday it’s supposed to be a day for resting, recovering energies and spent time with your family. Then why was Kousaka Chika looking at her parents almost lifeless and too tired to even function like a proper human being? Well the explanation is very simple, but it is necessary to go back to the start of this week.

For the girls of µ’s and A-rise it has been a very hard week, all of them had a ridiculous amount of work during the week. First the glorious leader couple, Honoka had been tasked to prepare the dessert table for a wedding, because of this Honoka spent all the week baking sweets, talking about details with the couple and the cherry on the top of the ice cream was that Yukiho was out of the city because she had asked for this week to spent it with Arisa, by the end of the week Honoka a lifeless pile blob that couldn´t leave the bed. On Tsubasa´s side she had to cover the English teacher on the exam week because of this she had to prepare the test for two different grades, also during this week Tsubasa was asked to help with the preparation of a festival in the school and because she was de advisor of the school idol club of UTX she also needed to help the members of the club with the presentation, when Sunday arrived Tsubasa spent all the day below Honoka on the bed.

The story does not end here, this is just a family, and there are still 10 more people to show, so let´s keep going. With the Sonoda family things were as hard, Kotori and Anju were asked to tailor and fix the clothes for a fashion show on Tokyo. The two of the dressmaker worked without a break during the week, the good side was that the fashion show was successful and the people who were in charged signed a contract with Minalinski, but the bad side was that both of them became soulless creatures incapables of leaving the bed. With Umi things were also not that easy, she was asked by her father to prepare the presentation of all the Sonoda´s academies for a festival on a school, during all the week Umi trained, coordinated, went to meetings in order to be ready for the festival. Coincidentally the festival was the festival that UTX was organizing because of this during the event Tsubasa and Umi encountered and the only reaction that came out of their mouth was a tired laugh while looking uncomfortably at each other. During the Sunday Yoshiko and Kanan stood on the door of their parents’ bedroom looking at them sleeping, “Onee-chan Do you think that I can make a ritual to help them?” asked Yoshiko to her big sister, Kanan rubbed Yoshiko´s hair and while smiling she answered “I don´t know Yoshiko but you are right, we need to make something for them”.

You and Hanamaru had the same sight of their parents during the Sunday, Hanayo spent all the week out of the city helping on a farm, because of this the moment she arrived home, she went directly to the kitchen and ate straight out of the rice cooker while sobbing, Rin for her part spent all week making the lunch for the girls school, training the people that booked her during the week and going to meetings with the investors of her almost ready sport center by the end of the week she could not even talk, the only things that came out of her mouth were just “Nya”.

The Hozhisora sisters at sight sent a message to the aqours chat

Yousoro: Maru and I think that we need to find a way to help them relax, this week was too tiring for them.

The one who at least was able to communicate with her parents was Riko because even if Anju was tired mess of all the tailoring she did with Kotori, Erena who spent all week working overtime because of a project the company she works in planned to launch was able to create guttural sounds when Riko asked her if she was interested in going to a spa, Riko took the sounds a yes.

Finally was Mari who was able to had a conversation with her parents at least with Nozomi, Eli was knocked out cold because she also worked on the same company with Erena, because Nozomi worked at a kinder garden her week was not as tiring like the other but she was sleepy because those days she have been having meetings with the parents of the children.

“ _Mommy_ if I tell you that you are going on spa trip with the rest of the aunts, what would you say?” Nozomi rose her brow “What did you do Mari?”, “ _Me?_ Nothing I just want you, _mom_ and the rest of the aunts to have a relaxing evening” said innocently Mari. Nozomi looked defeated she really spoiled Mari. One hour later Mari was telling on the Aqours chat that the operation was a success, meanwhile the others were doing the same on their sides.

The faithful day came and the girls of µ’s and A-rise finally took a rest day on a spa courtesy of their loving children.

“We are going to be on Nicochi´s house in the afternoon please go there after you go out of the school” was the message that Nozomi sent to Mari before leaving.

Later that day the 9 girls were walking while talking about how awesome was to do something good for their parents even if that thing cost all of their savings and for Dia to ask a favor to her grandmother.

The day was almost ending and everything was great their parents were now fully rested, the day at school was amazing and there are going to eat Nico´s home meal. Nothing could beat this thought the 9 girls but that was when they saw it.

When Dia opened the door of her house what was waiting for them inside were not their parents perse, behind the door of the Nishikino household were µ’s and A-rise in all their high school glory.

“Mom?” asked Dia at what Nico answered with the most confused face “Mom? Girl, I am no mother, I am the number one Idol of Japan Nico-ni”, the aqours girls were speechless with their mouth open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah I have been thinking about this some time and I needed to make it or I would forget it. This has 1 or 2 more chapters, I think that I can make another blue sky jumping heart chapter before monday  
> As always thanks for your patronage

**Author's Note:**

> I know that a lot of people is going to get mad because of this XD but hey it is for fun , also I didn´t add info on the aqours girls because of how random I am gonna use their age.  
> So bye I am going to try to post the first chapter during this week and how they got the children I am going to let that to your imagination.  
> Finally if you have an idea for a chapter let a comment :)  
> Bye and have a great day or sleep if you are reading this at night.  
> PD: this is my first fic so if you want to give me advice I am all ears, or eyes in this case


End file.
